United Heroes: D-Avengers: Avenging Knights
by KingFrancisX
Summary: Taking place shortly after "Spider-Island DX" and a revision of the original story "Sonic, RWBY and the Black Knight," Sonic and Team RWBY are summoned to the world of Camelot to help Merlina save her world from the evil King Arthur and his knights of the Underworld. Note: No Spider-Man involved in this story.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Camelot

_Chapter 1: Welcome to Camelot_

 **BGM-Sonic and the Black Knight OST-Black Sword in the Sky**

In the middle of some deserted plains, a crow is seen poking the skull of an animal before flying away, with a girl seen running away a few seconds later. This little hoodie lady is running away from a dark knight on horseback. The knight then draws out his sword to cut the sky open, where a few dozen creatures are then summoned and surround the girl. With no way out the girl bangs her staff onto the ground and begins her incantation.

"Ifaras zaras yezaras, Ifaris zaris yezarik." The girl said as the creatures start closing in on her.

"O brave knight, swift as the wind, heed my call." She finishes as suddenly a portal in the sky opens with five individuals falling from the sky, with one of them holding two chill dogs.

 **BGM End**

"Wwwwwooooooooaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" all five colorful teenagers yell out as they face-plant onto the ground.

The blue one was first to get up and without hesitation, quickly grabs one of his chili dogs and slides to catch the other one. "Hey…Where are we?" Sonic the Hedgehog said as he gets up.

"Wherever we are, I wished the ground wasn't so hard." Ruby Rose said as she and the other girls start to get up, with them checking themselves to see if anything is broken.

"Who in the right mind would just create a portal on the ground that would just suck us all in?" Weiss asked, annoying wiping away the dust from her clothes.

"Whoever it was, they're going to pay for messing up my hair." Yang said in an angry tone as she checks on her hair.

"That's the least of your worries." Blake sweatdropped before surveying her surroundings.

 **BGM-Sonic and the Black Knight OST-The Story of King Arthur**

Just then the mysterious girl comes running towards the group. "Beings from a distant world, please forgive my abrupt summons." She said as she takes off her hood revealing her pink hair.

The group is then surrounded by the dark knight and an army of his minions. They all start to look at what they are up against while Sonic scarfs down on one of his chili dogs, licking the sauce from his fingers as well.

"Could you be anymore disgusting Sonic?" Weiss asks Sonic, with the latter completely ignoring her as he is too focus on the dark knight that is in front of him.

"Oh! I get it. No problem. We're used to stuff like this." He said as he throws his chili dog into the air, followed by quickly taking out the enemies from behind, ending with him catching his chili dog before it falls to the ground like a cocky pro.

"Tsk, showoff." Yang smirks as the group takes out their own weapons and start to stare at the dark knight, with Sonic and Ruby in front. Before the two could dash off, the girl quickly grabs both of them.

"No! You mustn't!" She said as she pulls the two back, causing Sonic to drop his chili dog.

She then creates a small twister that surrounds them, which sends Sonic's chili dog far away before he could do anything about it.

"Nooooo!" Sonic said as the group disappear in the wind.

The dark knight flies up to a cliff where three other knights are then seen kneeling down to him. "I shall give chase. Spread out and go after them. Slay them on sight." He orders them as he flies away with the three of them nodding to his response.

"Let's go." The purple cat in the knight armor says as she stands up.

"Must we? She is the Royal Wizard after all." The red echidna responded, thinking that hunting down that mysterious wizard is wrong.

"The King's orders are absolute, Gawain." The black hedgehog told Gawain.

"I know, but..."

"Without loyalty to the king we are nothing." The purple cat interrupted Gawain. The black hedgehog nods in response as he and Gawain start walking away, leaving the cat knight alone for a bit. "Still, the King…He has changed, and this kingdom…" She stares to the distance before walking off with the others.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **BGM-Sonic X OST-Sonic Drive**

 **Sonic: I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. After escaping from that black knight we are introduced to Merlina. She tells us that we are in a world called Camelot and that we were summoned here to help save it from King Arthur. This wouldn't be the first time I have to save a fairy tale world from some nutjob so let's take care of this fast guys. What, the guy is immortal, then how are we going to beat him?**

 **Next time on D-Avengers: Avenging Knights:**

 _ **Introductions are in Order**_

 **Sonic: Peter's gonna be jealous that he missed out on this adventure.**

* * *

 **KFX here: Like I said before, this is a remake/revision of my first story which was originally called** _Sonic, RWBY and the Black Knight_ **, now called** _D-Avengers: Avenging Knights_ **, taking place shortly after** _Spider-Island DX_ **. Don't expect too big changes of this story. Again, it's just revision, clean up some grammar and all that.**


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions are in Order

_Chapter 2: Introductions are in Order_

 **BGM-Sonic and the Black Knight OST-Merlina's Request**

After escaping from the dark knight, the Avengers find themselves walking with the mysterious girl in a foggy forest. "Why'd you stop us? We could've taken him down, no problem." Sonic argued with the lady wizard that they could've easily beaten that black knight.

"Yeah, there's no way he would've won with all five of us working together." Ruby added.

"You sure about that? Because from what I saw, you two were the only ones who were planning on fighting him head-first without thinking." Weiss scolded the speedsters.

"Seriously, do you two always act before thinking of a plan?" Blake asked.

"It worked for us before hasn't it." Sonic replied with a smile, with the cat faunus and ice heiress facepalming at his answer.

"You do not understand. He cannot be wounded." The wizard said, stopping on her tracks.

"How can that be?" Yang asked.

"He bears the scabbard of Excalibur." The girl answers her question.

"Excalibur? What is that?" Ruby asks her team confused, with none of them knowing the answer.

"Hey wait a second…I think I've heard that name before? Umm lemme see…" The hedgehog then starts pondering about what he remembers of an "Excalibur".

"Excalibur is King Arthur's sword." The girl responded.

"Oh, yeah, right! So that means…"

"This is the land ruled by King Arthur." The wizard finished Sonic's sentence for him.

"So the guy in the knight armor was King Arthur himself?" Blake asked the wizard, with the latter responding with a nod.

"Wow seriously. He seemed way different in the stories." Sonic said.

"I'm surprised you actually read books knowing your personality." Weiss glared at the hedgehog.

"Hey, I got to do something when I'm running around the world every day." Sonic grinned back at her annoyed attitude.

"I hear ya, although I rather punch some bad guys than read some books." Yang said, smirkingly slamming her fists together.

"I second that."

"Me too." Ruby happily responded, giving the other two a high-five.

"Ugh, you guys are impossible." Weiss grunts, annoyed.

"Let us go. We can talk along the way. Let me introduce myself. I am Merlina the Wizard." Merlina introduced herself while putting on her hood.

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog". He said with his traditional thumbs up. "And these are my friends." He waves over to the girls from Remnant.

"I'm Ruby Rose, leader of team RWBY." Ruby said with a happy smile.

"Yang Xiao Long, the older sister of this cute one her." She said, putting her hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"The name's Blake Belladonna." She said with a small smile and her arms cross folded.

"And I'm Weiss Schnee. The smartest one of this group." She said towards Merlina, with the rest of the group giving her a weird look. "What? It's true, isn't it?"

* * *

As the group continues walking through forest together, they filled the quiet air by sharing some stories with the young Merlina.

"So some of you guys are from different realms from one another?" She questioned with a surprised look after being told that some of the Avengers came from different dimensions.

"Yeah. We were all taking our summer vacation on a world called Earth with our buddy, Pete, before we fell through a hole that sent us here." Sonic informed the wizard.

"Amazing, and you said you all just recently saved your dimensions from destruction?" She continues asking about their adventures.

"Exactly. From aliens to giant hairy spiders." Yang answered.

"And what does the name 'D-Avengers' mean?" The young wizard asked one more question.

"It stands for _Dimensional Avengers._ Awesome name, right?" Ruby asked Merlina with a smile.

"I still think that's a terrible name." Weiss commented, still not liking the name "D-Avengers" for some odd reason we'll never get the answer why.

"I don't mind it." Blake nonchalantly responded.

"Me neither." Yang also responded without a care in the world.

"You guys are hopeless." The heiress sighed before turning her attention to Merlina. "Anyways, can you continue the story about King Arthur?"

"Oh, yes, right." She suddenly realized before changing her tone to properly explain King Arthur's story. "He was once a wise and just ruler. He was blessed with noble knights and praised by all. However…"

"…he got a little sidetracked?" Sonic guessed what Merlina was about to say.

"Yes," She responded before resuming, "Nimue, the lady of the Lake gave him Excalibur. He was bewitched by the power of immortality its scabbard bestowed. He became immortal, summoning legions from the Underworld. He is plunging his kingdom into a world of horror and chaos."

"You mean like a big old haunted house? Haha! This will be cool, right Ruby? It will be like Halloween all year long!" Sonic said, all excited.

"You mean all year we can get candy? Awesome!" Ruby responds with stars in her eyes.

"Maybe so, but I fear there will be nobody left to enjoy it. We must act now." Merlina said with a serious tone in her voice, prompting the two to hear what she has to say.

"You mean we have to take out King Arthur?" Weiss asked, a little surprised. "What about the immortal thing?"

The young wizard points her staff to the cloudy lake next to the inter-dimensional heroes, "Beyond this misty lake, sleeps a sacred sword. With that-"

"Yeah, yeah, We'll go get it. Be back in a flash!" Sonic interrupted Merlina and gets ready to dash off across the lake.

"Wait! Sonic!" Merlina gives the hedgehog a gauntlet for his right hand and a rusty sword for him to use.

"Why are you giving me these?" Sonic questioned the wizard.

"From what I heard, you're the only here who doesn't have a weapon, and despite your abilities, you'll need more help if you want to take down King Arthur." Merlina explained her reasonings.

"And I suppose you gave me this sword to practice with? All right." Sonic whistled, running through the winds of the lake, forgetting he has an entire team that are not as fast as him.

"Sonic, wait! We're not as fast as you remember?!" Ruby yells at him before they too disappear into the fog.

"Good luck, Avengers." Merlina said before she disappears in her whirlwind.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **BGM-Sonic X OST-Sonic Drive**

 **Ruby: Hey everyone. My name is Ruby Rose. After traveling across Misty lake and an encounter with the Mist dragon, we finally reached the place where the sacred sword is. Wait a minute, is that King Arthur I see? Team, get ready!**

 **Next time of D-Avengers: Avenging Knights:**

 _ **The Sacred Sword Caliburn**_

 **Ruby: Whoa! It can really talk! That's so cool!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Sacred Sword Caliburn

_Chapter 3: The Sacred Sword Caliburn_

"Come on guys. I'm waaaaiiitttinng." Sonic said impatiently, standing outside Misty Lake while Team RWBY finally caught up to speed-hog.

"Seriously…next time…slow down…will ya…" Ruby repeatedly gasped for air along with the other girls as neither of them, including the speedy rose Huntress herself are nowhere near Sonic's top jogging speed to keep up with him.

"Hehe, sorry." The hedgehog embarrassedly scratches his grinning head.

"Anyways, is this the Misty Lake?" Weiss says as she's looking around the area.

' _Yes it is.' answered a mysterious, familiar voice in their heads._

"WOAH." The Avengers said, spooked.

"Who said that? Merlina, is that you?" Sonic asked the voice in their heads.

 _'Yes. it is. I'm talking to all of you through your mind with my magic.'_ Merlina answered with her telepathic magic.

"So, you're a psychic? Awesome! Wish I have that kind of ability. Just think of all the pranks I could do with it." Yang said, now stuck in a daydream if she had psychic powers, only to be snapped back into reality. "Sorry." She shyly scratched her long, bushy hair.

 **BGM-Sonic and the Black Knight OST-Misty Lake**

 _'Anyways, I advise you all to keep moving forward. Remember the fate of this kingdom rests in your hands. Do not fail us.'_ Merlina advised.

"You can count on us. I mean, stuff like this happens to us all the time." Sonic said as they get a move on through this misty lake.

The avenging heroes quickly stumbled upon some old waterways and ancient palaces for Sonic to practice his rusty sword-swinging skills on some wooden targets, hitting each one successfully before they on some approaching rails. They later come across some wild boars on the bridge, forcing the blue blur to guard the ones approaching him while the Huntress trainees parkour off the walls over the pig army, all while impressing Merlina who is watching them from her crystal ball at an unknown location.

"I'm impressed, Sonic," Blake complimented the hedgehog with a smile. "Your swordsmanship has improved in no time flat. Usually, it would take weeks for someone to adapt to a new weapon."

"Guess you could say I'm a fast learner," Sonic replied with a smirk. "But I do wish there was something tougher. I'm starting to fall asleep."

"Yeah, I'm getting bored breaking cardboard targets all day. Is there anything better we can beat up on?" Yang sighed.

 **BGM End**

The group then approaches an open area with broken down columns all around them. There, they hear a faint roar from the distance. "Did anyone else hear that?" Weiss asked as they stopped on the dime.

"I heard that too. It almost sounded like a dragon." Ruby responded. Just then, a giant, blue dragon lands right in front of everyone, letting out a booming roar for the entire foggy lake to hear. "IT'S A DRAGON!" The Little Rose screamed.

 _'Not just a dragon, but the ruler of this lake: The Mist Dragon!'_ Merlina explained.

"But what does it want with us? We just wanted to go through!" Weiss asked while trying too hard not to be terrified.

"Well, some of you were getting bored and wanted something tougher, so I got the Mist Dragon to help with that." Merlina answered, having all angry glares right at the two morons that were complaining for a tougher challenge.

"Heh heh. Sorry." Sonic and Yang sheepishly responded to their nasty stares, scratching their heads.

Blake sighed, not in the mood to deal with those two imbeciles while they have a dragon to slay, "Well it looks like we have to fight this thing before we can move forward." The Cat Warrior and her friends get into fighting position to fight against this scaly beast.

The team spread out and attacked the dragon's head one by one at a very fast pace, making it harder for it to react and dodge. It started to roar to push them back, but Blake and Weiss were able to notice this beforehand and dodge it. They continued their assault just as Yang comes right back up and gives it uppercut from its chin, with Sonic and Ruby then hopping on top of its head to cut off its crystal. The dragon screams in pain as it flies out of the area.

"Well Merlina, how was that? Did you like our real power?" Sonic smugingly asked the wizard.

 _'T-That was amazing! Defeating the Mist Dragon like it was noting. The mark of a true knight…'_ Merlina said, so astonished by the fact that the Avengers beaten the powerful Mist Dragon so easily.

"What can we say, it was a _breeze_." Yang punned, getting everyone but a laughing Sonic to groan.

"Let's just go before Yang makes another bad pun." Weiss said, heading towards their goal.

* * *

 **BGM-Sonic and the Black Knight OST-Island of the Sacred Sword**

The D-Avengers finally found the place where the supposed sacred sword is resting. Sonic ditches his old sword and hops on some rocks until he is right next to the slightly rusted, but golden sacred blade.

"This must be it." Sonic muttered to himself, ready to pull it out.

Just then Merlina teleports right next to Team RWBY to watch as Sonic is ready to pull out the great sword. "Are you ready?" Merlina asked the hedgehog.

"Ready for what?" Sonic responded, confused by her question.

"If you remove that sword and take out King Arthur with it, you all shall be known as the worst of knights, the slayers of Kings." Merlina explained.

"WHAT!" Team RWBY shouted.

"Then what can we do? We don't want to look like bad guys. We're only trying to help out." Ruby asked the wizard about an alternative.

"I'm sorry, but there is no other way. You have to extinguished King Arthur's heart if we want to save this kingdom." Merlina answered, leaving a depressed Ruby to sulk.

"Ah, it's okay, Ruby. We can't be the hero all the time." Sonic grinned to cheer up Ruby, which did the trick after he sees her bright smile. With an almighty pull encompassed by a golden light, Sonic pulls the great mighty sword from its resting place and starts examining it.

 **BGM End**

"The sacred sword..." Sonic said, astonished.

"It goes by the name Caliburn." Merlina informs the hedgehog of the blade's sacred name.

"Caliburn? Sounds pretty lame compared to Ember Celica." Yang commented, while showing off her arm gauntlets.

"I wouldn't say lame. It does sound like a name that would fit for a legendary weapon." Blake told her.

"I guess so, but it does look kind of sorry looking for a legendary weapon." Sonic responded, disappointed with how old and un-cool this so-called sacred blade looks like.

"Fool!"

"Woah!" Sonic was in shock when he heard the sword start talking with a surprise male's voice, accidentally dropping it then picking it right back up to see if he wasn't hearing things.

 **BGM-Sonic and the Black Knight OST-The Sacred Sword Caliburn: Meet King Arthur**

"You are the chosen one!? You are but a squire!" The Sacred Sword Caliburn made fun of the chosen blur.

"Oh yeah!? Says you!" Sonic retorted.

"Wait, did that sword just…talk?" Weiss asks, with the other girls slowly answer the stunned heiress with a stunned nod.

"The sword has a mind of its own. It selects its bearer." Merlina explained.

"Yeah, well it's got a pretty smart mouth on it for a sword." Sonic said.

"Then you two make the perfect duo." Weiss smirked at the unamused hedgehog.

"I wished my weapon could talk. I would like to know what the Crescent Rose has on its mind sometimes." Ruby said, creepily fonding her futuristic-looking scythe.

"Hmph! The impertinent one is you, knave," Caliburn said to Sonic. "The little maiden child doesn't seem to mind my being. Anyways brace yourself, for I shall train you until you are worthy!"

As soon as he said that, a horse sound is heard from the distance, getting Sonic and the others full attention as they see who's coming for them.

"Well I hope you can train him fast, because we got incoming!" Yang and the others get their weapons out as the Dark Knight himself, King Arthur is in full view, ready to attack.

"All right professor, work your magic!" Sonic said, preparing for battle with the dark king himself.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **BGM-Sonic X OST-Sonic Drive**

 **Sonic: I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. I've been waiting for this! Get ready, King Arthur, my rusty sword is gonna clean you up. Huh? Grimm? He can summon Grimm? Wonderful. Just what we needed.**

 **Next time on D-Avengers: Avenging Knights:**

 _ **King Arthur and the Grimm**_

 **Sonic: What else can that scabbard do? Make chili dogs? You kinda owe me one.**


	4. Chapter 4: King Arthur and the Grimm

_Chapter 4: King Arthur and the Grimm_

"I've finally found you, rodent." King Arthur hovers over the Avengers on his magic black horse.

"Yeah, you found us. Now let's see if you can get rid of us too." Sonic homing attacks the King only for him to block all of his attacks. Just then, Ruby and her team came up to attack the King as well, but he dodged each strike they throw at him with extreme precision, almost to the point of making them look like amateurs.

"Hmph. Pathetic." King Arthur grunts, but then becomes intrigued when he glances to the sacred sword Sonic is holding. "Well, well, well. It would seem that you have found the sacred sword. Interesting." He said, finding that interesting.

"We would be glad if you just gave up now if you know what's good for you." Sonic threatened the Dark King with his golden blade.

 **BGM-Sonic and the Black Knight OST-Fight the Knight (Strings Version)**

"Not today, my blue troublemaker. But for now, let us see the power of your so-called sacred sword." He says as he runs away from the heroic teenagers.

"After him!" Ruby commanded as they pursue the King.

They run across the bridge trying to catch up with King Arthur, defeating every single creature from the Underworld that they see, until… "Hmph. It would seem that these minions are no match for you lot. Very well, let me remedy that." He then flies up to the sky as he brings out his sword.

"What does that nutjob plan on doing?" Yang wonders.

 _'Wait, he's done this before. Before I summoned you five here, he cut through the sky with his sword to bring about his minions to capture me.'_ Merlina telepathically informs her friends.

"Seriously? So what does he plan on bringing in now?" Weiss questioned.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure we can take them down, no problem." Sonic said, completely confident in their skills.

"Don't be too sure, knave. King Arthur's scabbard possess more abilities than you could imagine." Caliburn told Sonic while still calling him Knave.

"Like what?" Blake asked before the hedgehog could complain.

"Like that." Caliburn directs their attention to King Arthur cutting a big black hole in the sky, with nothing but darkness inside. A few seconds later, familiar dark animal creatures falls right in front of the team.

"Are those what I think they are?" Sonic asked, recognizing the black monsters from another world.

"Uh huh. Yup. Those are Grimm we're seeing." Ruby replied, just as King Arthur lands right next to some Beowolves.

"How do like my new minions? My scabbard seems to tell me that these new creatures should provide you a much better challenge than the ones before." King Arthur said as he continues to ride away from the heroes.

"Eh whatever, it wouldn't be the first time we fought them. At least this makes this trip a little more fun, don't you guys agree?" Yang asked the rest of the group, with all of them yelling "NO!" except for Sonic who is definitely excited.

"I bet I could take all of them in a blink of an eye! Let's go!" Sonic grinned before they take off to fight against King Arthur and his new Grimm minions. While the girls easily dispatch the Grimm with their weapons and Semblance, Sonic clashes his blade with King Arthur's. The two swordsmen swing their swords at one another, grinding their blades for a short while until Sonic jumped up to damage the King directly before he could gallop away once more. "You'll never get away!" Sonic shouted at the retreating king.

"Give it up!" Ruby shouted, giving chase along with the others.

"Pursue me at your own peril, weaklings!" King Arthur taunted them, flinging more Grimm at the girls while Sonic tests his might against him, landing another mighty blow before he runs away.

"Stop running away, coward!" Yang shouts, shooting her energy shotgun bullets at the Dark Knight but they were effortlessly sliced through with his "Deathcalibur" blade and his mocking laugh. After destroying some more Grimm on a grind rail, the Avengers clash with the Dark King once more before finally beating him off his dark horse.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Sonic and the Black Knight OST-A Fool of a Knight**

As the heroes pant heavily after a tiring battle with the skilled swordsman, they become stunningly shocked when they notice King Arthur healing his wounds using his scabbard.

"This could go on forever. You sure you're a sacred sword?" Sonic asked the Sacred Caliburn blade.

"It is you, sir, who lacks the proper fighting skills." He retorted, angering Sonic.

The fully healed King jumps back onto his horse and tauntingly scoffs at Sonic, "Ha! A fool of a knight not even worth slaying. Even those friends of yours are much better knights than you."

"Do you see? He thinks so too!" Caliburn agreed with the king about Sonic's pathetic fighting style.

"Well, it's your fault! You're a sad excuse for a teacher! Why can't you be more like Ero?!"Sonic argued, comparing Caliburn to Spider-Man's spider-other, Ero, who _sometimes_ is never so strict or insulting.

"Who?" Caliburn sassly questioned this "Ero" person just as King Arthur scurries away on his horse.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Sonic and the Black Knight OST-Knave the Hedgehog and an Oversized Letter Opener**

"Guys, guys, calm down! This is no time to argue! We have to think of _some_ way to beat him." Blake intervened with the arguging hedgehog and his talking sword.

"For as long as he bears that scabbard, we may never be able to defeat King Arthur." Merlina said as she appears right behind them, causing Weiss to jump.

"Stop doing that!" Weiss said, annoyed at Merlina's random appearances.

"Yes. Sorry."

"So what are we gonna do? How can we beat King Arthur when he has that scabbard of his?" Ruby asked.

"We must ask the scabbard's former owner on how to hinder its power." Caliburn answered.

"And who is the scabbard's former owner?" Yang asks.

"Nimue, the Lady of the Lake. The one I mentioned earlier." Merlina responded.

"Oh yeah. You did mention her before, how she was the one who gave King Arthur the scabbard in the first place." Blake said, remembering Merlina's earlier story.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go pay her a little visit." Sonic said, holding Caliburn over his shoulder.

"I fear it may not be as simple as that." Caliburn told the confident hedgehog.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked, really starting to get annoyed by his talking blade.

"You shall see for yourself. Onward, my young knave." Caliburn insulted him.

"Stop calling me 'knave!' I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Very well, then. I shall call you Knave the Hedgehog." Caliburn corrected himself, getting all five girls giggling at the insulting nickname, causing Sonic to sigh in anger.

"Whatever, you oversized letter opener! Now I know how Peter feels." Sonic mumbled, dashing out of the misty lake.

"This is definitely gonna be a fun adventure," Yang smiles, "Hey Sonic, wait for us!" She shouted so the others could actually keep up with him this time.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

"I wonder where that Wizard and her friends are." A black hedgehog in knight armor says as he continues to run around a barren wasteland when he hears someone call out his name.

"Lancelot!" He looks up into the sky to see none other than King Arthur himself.

"My King." The dark hedgehog kneels down to his superior. "Do what does my King want me to do?"

"I have a great suspicion that the blue rodent and his friends are going to see Nimue to find a way to defeat me. Go to the Deep Woods and make sure they are dealt with." The corrupted King ordered his trusty knight.

"As you wish, my King." Lancelot nodded, getting up.

"And make sure to bring that apprentice of yours as well." King Arthur added, surprising his trusty knight of such an order.

"My King, are you sure? I'm sure that I alone can handle this problem myself." He argued.

"You can if it was just the blue one. But he has four powerful knights that have defeated those new creatures I told you about. I'm sure with you and your apprentice, you can beat them easily." King Arthur explained his reasons.

"Alright, whatever my King demands I will do." He respectively nodded to his king.

"Excellent. Make sure to tell the other Knights of the Round Table to bring their apprentices too, in case you fail me. And for your sake, I hope you don't." King Arthur ominously warned him before he flies away on his flying horse.

"As you wish, my King." Lancelot agreed and heads off to find his apprentice.

* * *

 **BGM-Sonic X OST-Sonic Drive**

 **Ruby: Hey everyone. My name is Ruby Rose. We're headed to the Deep Woods in hopes of find Nimue, and just when I thought nothing bad would happen along the way, we're confronted by some guy that looks like Shadow. And, who's that standing with him? Who cares. Looks like we're gonna have to fight!**

 **Next time on D-Avengers: Avenging Knights:**

 _ **Reunion with Old Friends?**_

 **Ruby: Do all our friends have counterparts here? Do I have a counterpart of myself?**


	5. Chapter 5: Reunion with Old Friends?

_Chapter 5: Reunion with Old Friends?_

As they make their way to find the Lady of the Lake, the Avengers and Merlina decided to walk for a bit so they could replenish their strength. On the way, they approached a small training field designed for sword practice.

"I bet I could use that for some sword practice." Sonic said, getting his sword ready.

"It's fit for a knave like you!" Caliburn said as the two sassy partners start tearing through the targets at the speed of sound, leaving team RWBY and Merlina all alone.

"And there they go." Yang said, seeing them off.

"While those two are practicing, how about you girls tell me about that academy you guys go to?" Merlina politely asked, wanting to know more about Remnant.

"You mean Beacon academy? Sure, ask us anything." Ruby said.

"Alright. Well for starters, what is it like?" Merlina asked her first question.

"Well, Beacon is a great place where the students there are trained to become either huntsmen or huntresses. It's lead by our Headmaster, Ozpin, and is generally where we spent most of our time." Ruby explained.

"That is until we met our friend, Peter and learned about Earth. Since then, that's where we like to spend a lot of our time, when the fate of the world isn't at balance, which it usually is." Yang continued.

"Well, anyways, it's the place where we met so many of our friends like Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, Ren. It's how I also met Blake and Weiss." Ruby continued.

"And I'm very glad that we met each other." Blake smiled.

"I agree, even though some of you can get on my nerves, I'm glad we're all friends." Weiss said with the entire team hugging each other.

"It's so nice to hear how all you met. I hope your friendship lasts forever. I can't bear to imagine what would happen if you all broke up?" Merlina said, all sadden at the thought.

"Pfft. Like that would ever happen." Yang said, nonchalantly waved it off.

"Don't be too sure." Merlina mumbled to herself.

 **BGM-Sonic and the Black Knight OST-To the Blacksmith**

The girls continued talking while walking until they caught up with Sonic, who has finished his little training session.

"Hmmm…I suppose something must be done about this." Caliburn starts talking, looking a bit worried.

"What're you talking about?" Sonic asked his talking blade.

"What's wrong, Caliburn?" Ruby also asked in concern.

"My edge has grown blunt. Being in that rock for so long has taken its toll." Caliburn answered.

"Ha! Not the sharpest tool in the shed, huh?" Sonic joked, pointing at the edgeless blade.

"That's because a gentleman shouldn't have such an edge." Caliburn retorted with his calm, but subtle sassy voice.

"Gentleman? Who you calling "gentleman"? 'Cause last time I checked, you act all bossy and annoying like Ice Queen over here." Sonic causally points back to Weiss.

"Sonic, are you THAT eager to get frozen in ice?" Weiss asked, annoyed by his insults.

"Maybe, if you can catch me that is." He replied with a sneaky smile.

"I'm pretty sure a gentleman wouldn't act so rude towards someone like Sir Weiss." Caliburn said to Sonic.

"Sir Weiss?" She asked confused, with the other girls are also shown confused.

"Of course. While not true knights yet, you and the other girls have proven to at least be called "Sir" like the other knights. Someone like this knave here hasn't proven himself to me yet." Caliburn explained.

"Are you kidding me! What can I do for you to respect me!" Sonic shouts at his sword.

"Well first, seek out the blacksmith in the castle town. I must be presentable when we meet the Lady of the Lake." Caliburn said.

"Well, I guess we have no choice." Blake said, folding her arms.

"Then let's go to town everyone." Yang said, all excited.

"Sweet. So what are you going to do Merlina…?" Ruby asked her, but she was not paying attention as she picks up a flower.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Sonic and the Black Knight OST-Theme of Merlina**

"Merlina? Hello...?" Sonic asked.

"Why do flowers bloom, known they are destined to wither," Merlina muttered to herself quietly while holding the gentle flower, confusing her friends with her strange action. "Their time of beauty is so short lived..." She sighed to herself when the flower quickly withers into nothingness, then turns back to her friends. "Forgive me, everyone, but I would be recognized in town. I shall remain behind, in hiding." She told them

"All right. Then I guess it's so long for now." Yang said, following the others to town.

"Yes. May your journey be safe." Merlina said

* * *

The group find themselves at Camelot Castle, the capital of King Arthur's kingdom, and after quickly saving it from the menace that is the Underworld and its Grimm, they asked the town folk if they knew where the blacksmith is, with one of them finally giving them the directions for to a small house that's owned by a familiar-looking two-tailed fox and a brown-haired teenager.

 **BGM-Sonic and the Black Knight OST-I'm the Blacksmith**

"Tails!? Peter?! What are you two doing here!?" Ruby and the others are shocked to see their pals, Tails and Peter Parker, working as blacksmiths.

"We work here?" The not-Peter Parker said, giving them a confused look.

"Who are you, people." The not-Tails asked.

"Sorry about that. They confused you with someone else we know." Sonic said in which the fox and kid quickly understanding the misconception.

"So which one of you is the blacksmith?" Weiss asked them.

"He is. I'm just the assistant who doesn't get paid well." The brown-haired assistants points to the two-tailed blacksmith.

"I'm sure am! Welcome, sir knights." The Blacksmith introduced himself.

"They're not true knights. At least not yet, especially the blue one here." Caliburn said, referring to Sonic.

"Says you." He retorted.

"Did that sword just talk?" The assistant asked, a little intrigued of a talking sword.

"What a magnificent sword! We've never seen one that talks before." The blacksmith said all surprised and amazed by Caliburn.

"Oh, it talks all right..." Sonic said.

"Kinda like you, Not Pete." Yang said to the assistant.

"I don't talk THAT much, but that might explain the few customers we've been getting lately." The assistant said, leading the heroes to the backroom of the blacksmith's shop to sharpen the sacred sword.

"I know a fine blade when I see it! I am a blacksmith, after all!" The genius Blacksmith said as he holds Caliburn.

"Great. Think you can sharpen this dull piece of rust?" Sonic asked while simultaneously insulting his sassy blade.

"Fool! It is you who is dull!" Caliburn said, getting all jumpy.

"So what's the jumpy piece of wood's name?" The Blacksmith's assistant asked while also insulting Caliburn.

"It's Caliburn, impudent child!" The Sacred Sword replied, getting all jumpy again while also getting a laugh from the teenage Avengers.

"Hm? Caliburn? Where have I heard that name before?" The Blacksmith fox asked, trying to remember where he heard about this Sacred Sword himself.

"Sorry, but could you speed it up a bit? We're kinda in a hurry." Sonic said, rushing the blacksmiths.

"Don't worry, blue knight. We gotcha covered. Leave it to us." The assistant said with a smile, promising to fix Caliburn as soon as possible.

 **BGM End**

* * *

After one hour, the blacksmith returns to Sonic with a fully sharpened Caliburn. After they said their good byes to the blacksmith, and Yang giving the handsome assistant a nice kiss to the lips since he really does remind her of Peter, they head off to the Deep Woods to find Nimue.

 **BGM-Sonic and the Black Knight OST-Deep Woods**

"If I'm not mistaken, the Lady of the Lake lives somewhere up ahead." Caliburn said as they are running towards the forest.

"Wherever it is, I'm sure we'll find it if we just keep running." Sonic said.

"Easier for you to say." Weiss said, reminding Sonic they're not as fast as him.

"Alright, princess, then how about we take this wagon so you won't get all tired?" Sonic asked annoyed, pointing them to a nearby wagon for them to board that'll take them closer to the forest without constantly running.

"Still a bit surprising to run into alternate versions of Peter and Tails." Blake said, still a bit surprised to meet different versions of her friends.

"I'm not really that surprised. This isn't the first time I've ran into alternate versions of my friends, y'know. One time, I teamed up with a genie to go beat up some other genie before he took over his world and mine. Along the way, I met with some of the locals there, with three of them looking a lot like Tails, Knuckles, and even Eggman." Sonic briefed his Remnant friends of his adventure inside a storybook.

"Wow. Do you think we might run into other alternate versions of our friends here too?" Ruby asked.

"Probably." Sonic responded.

"Well, I'm interested to see what they're like in this world." Yang said.

"Same here." Sonic said before their wagon crashed into the forest, forcing them to continue on foot.

As they continue running through the forest, they fought against some of the Underworld army and the Grimm, which they easily destroyed with their unique abilities. After passing a giant tree and going through a settlement, the group can tell they're getting closer and closer to the lake.

 **BGM End**

"Are we close, Caliburn?" Ruby asked as decided to walk the rest of the journey.

"We should be. You should soon be able to see the lake." Caliburn answered as they are about to exit the forest, until they are met with a familiar enemy, or friend?

"I have found you, apprentice knights! Enemies of my King!" said the black hedgehog in knight armor.

 **BGM-Sonic and the Black Knight OST-Sir Lancelot Appears**

"Who the heck are you? Shadow…?" Sonic asked as this black knight reminds him so much of his arch-rival from Mobius, Shadow the Hedgehog.

"I don't think that's Shadow, Sonic. Remember, you said we might meet with some alternate versions of our friends, and the looks of it, this Shadow isn't our friend." Blake said, getting her katana out for battle.

"I'm not who you speak of. I am Lancelot, Knight of the Round Table. And we challenge you to a duel!" He said, pointing his sacred sword, Arondight, at the heroes.

"Some things never change." Sonic sweatdropped, non-surprised by this black hedgehog's stubborn attitude.

"What do you mean by that?" Caliburn asked.

"Aw, nothing. It's just that he looks like trouble." Sonic replied.

"Wait, you said "WE challenge you to a duel." Who's the other person?" Ruby asked Lancelot.

"He would be referring to me." said a dark figure as he comes out of the shadows, which surprises the entire group as they recognized the person under the helmet with a white diamond-shaped chest plate and white spaulders with rerebrace.

"Jaune? Is that you?" Weiss asked the blonded teenage knight.

"Sorry lady, but you must have confused me with someone else. My name is Sir Arc, apprentice knight of Sir Lancelot, servant of King Arthur!" He said, showing his sword and shield.

"Hmm. Well then. Wasn't expecting that." Yang said with a calm attitude.

"Enough introductions, Sir Arc. Let's challenge the blue one and the little girl to a two-on-two duel." Lancelot said, eyeing Sonic and Ruby.

"Wait. You want to duel us!?" Ruby and Sonic asked, pointing to themselves.

"Of course. It should be easy enough to take you all down on my own, but my King has ordered me to bring my apprentice here. Despite being a bit of a doofus, he does know how to give a good fight." Lancelot said.

"I might agree on the doofus part, but I'm not too sure he could give a good fight though." Weiss said, crossing her arms with disbelief.

"Hey! I'm standing right here you know." Arc said, annoyed, but no one bothers paying attention to him.

"What shall it be? Will you abandon your weapons and flee?" Lancelot asked the speedsters.

"Sounds good to me!" Sonic answered with joy.

"Fool! A knight never flees a foe!" Caliburn retorted to the joking hedgehog.

"May we have your name, apprentice knights?" Lancelot asked them.

"My name is Ruby Rose, Leader of team RWBY and a member of the D-Avengers." She says with confidence, holding her scythe with pride.

"And this one here is named Knave the Hedgehog, and they both accept your challenge!" Caliburn tells him.

"Hey, wait just a second here!" Sonic said as Caliburn hops back onto his confused hands.

"Very well, then. Brace yourself Ruby Rose, as well you too Knave the Hedgehog!" Lancelot said before he and Sir Arc make a dash towards the two speed demons for a knightly duel to the death.

* * *

 **BGM-Sonic X OST-Sonic Drive**

 **Sonic: I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. Darn it, Caliburn! You just HAD to call me Knave in front of killer versions of my friends that want me and Ruby dead. I just hope it won't stick if they could actually kill me. Aw well. Get ready, Rubes. Let's knock the socks off these knights!**

 **Next time on D-Avengers: Avenging Knights:**

 _ **Knightly Clash**_

 **Sonic: For the last time! My name is SONIC the Hedgehog! Enough with this Knave stuff already!**


	6. Chapter 6: Knightly Clash

_Chapter 6: Knightly Clash_

 **BGM-Sonic and the Black Knight OST-Through the Fire**

"Ruby, dodge, now!" Sonic screamed, dodging frightening horizontal sword slash from the two knights working with King Arthur.

"Okay, I guess we'll just watch, not doing anything." Yang said, crossing her arms, already looking extremely bored.

"I hope those two can beat them, especially Sonic." Blake said, a little worried for the blue blur.

"Why is that, exactly?" Weiss asked the worried cat.

"Because from what I gather in town while searching for the Blacksmith, it is said that Sir Lancelot is the strongest of the Knights of the Round Table, almost as powerful as King Arthur himself." She explained.

"Guess that is something to be worried about." Weiss said, now looking worried for their favorite hedgehog.

"I'm confident Sonic will take him down, no problem." Yang reassured, having full faith in Sonic's abilities. "As for Sir Arc over there, if he's like Jaune at all, Ruby should beat him easily."

"I hope so." Blake mumbled, watching the fight between Sonic and Sir Lancelot.

"Now we shall see what you can do." Lancelot said, getting ready to swipe at Sonic again with his destructive blade.

The two hedgehogs clash blades at high speeds, hoping either will show an opening to deliver a swift strike, but neither knight lets up for that chance. Sonic decided to deliver a frontal assault at Lancelot, but he manages to dodge it. "You're going to have to do better than that to defeat me." He said, kicking Sonic in the stomach, knocking him afar, then throws some Chaos Spears to deal some more damage.

Sonic quickly got up, blocking all the spears with his sword. "Man, I knew this guy was gonna be trouble!" Sonic said, dodging more of Lancelot's devastating, lightning-fast assaults.

"Your foe is a Knight of the Round Table. Do not let your guard down." Caliburn encouraged the hedgehog as he fights.

Nearby, Ruby is, surprisingly, having a hard time fighting against Sir Arc, who is able to block some of her attacks and get some good hits on her. _'_ _Man, Jaune was never THIS tough back at home.'_ Ruby thought to herself, but was successful in landing a blow on Arc. He then decided to throw his shield which missed the speedy rose.

"Ha, you missed." Ruby taunted.

A smile then forms on Arc's face, "Did I?" As soon as he said that, his shield came right back, hitting Ruby's head in the process.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow." Ruby said in pain as she holds her throbbing head. Arc comes in for a forward slash, in which Ruby dodges thanks to her speedy semblance. She then finds herself back-to-back with Sonic.

"So, how's your fight going?" Ruby asked the blue hedgehog, all exhausted.

"Not too great, you?" He replied, starting to lose breath.

"Not too great either."

"Are you guys okay?" Weiss asked the two. "Do you need some help?"

"No way, we can take these guys down." Sonic replied, then see Lancelot and Arc right where they are.

"Knave the Hedgehog, eh? It really does fit someone as pathetic as you." Lancelot insulted the blue knight.

"It's Sonic the Hedgehog! And I'm not pathetic!" Sonic exclaimed.

"I don't know. I think I'd have to agree. Knave fits you to a T!" Caliburn agreed with their opponent.

"Oh, shut up!"

"Shall will finish them master?" Arc asked Lancelot.

"I guess we should." He said, as they prepare for one last attack to finish them off for good.

"Do you have a plan Sonic? They're coming right towards us!" Ruby asked, looking worried.

"Why are you asking me, aren't you supposed to be a leader?" Sonic replied back.

"Aren't you? I haven't really come up with anything. Arc is really strong." Ruby replied.

"May I suggest using your Soul Surge?" Caliburn suggested.

"What's this Soul Surge you're talking about?" Sonic asked his babbling sword.

"You gained this ability after the Blacksmith sharpened me up. Just concentrate and wait for the right moment to attack." Caliburn explained.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?!" shouted Sonic.

"You never asked. Now hurry, they are getting ready to attack us." Caliburn calmly responded in quick haste.

"Prepare for your end!" Lancelot declared, thrusting himself and Arc right at the speed demons, but in a blazing flash, as if all of time slowed down except for Sonic, he attacks the two powerful knights with a fury of lightning-fast sword swings, faster than they could blink, leaving Ruby to be the one to finish them with a devastating, horizontal scythe swing, bringing the two to their knees, with the blade of Lancelot falling next to Sonic's feet.

"I was far too careless. Tsk…" Lancelot grunted in defeat, trying to tend to his wounds. He then approached Arc to help him escape. "Are you okay Arc?" He asked his pupil.

"I'm fine." He answered while getting up, cleaning himself off in the process. The two take their attention towards Sonic and Ruby as the rest of the Avengers approach them.

"We will meet again, Knave the Hedgehog. Same to you, Sir Ruby." Lancelot said before teleporting himself and Arc to an unknown location

"MY NAME'S NOT KNAVE!" Sonic exclaimed.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Sonic and the Black Knight OST-Calm After the Battle: Arondight**

With the Knight of the Round Table and his apprentice gone to parts they don't care about, the Avengers continued their trek through the Deep Woods, closing in to the Lady of the Lake's home.

"Wow… So he was one of the Knights of the Round Table?" Sonic asked his sacred blade and Blake about Lancelot.

"Yes. And like I said, he's the strongest one of them all, closest to King Arthur." Blake replied.

"That is correct. And just like his master, his apprentice, Sir Arc, was a very tough one to beat. It was mere luck that allowed you both to defeat them." Caliburn said to Sonic and Ruby.

"If you say so..." Sonic shrugged.

"I can't believe that the Jaune of this world was so hard to beat. I mean, the one we know is certainly not as powerful, or skilled enough to pull off some of those attacks." Ruby said, thinking back to her battle with Sir Arc.

"What I want to know is why didn't you both deal them the final blow?" Caliburn asked them.

"If they were from the Underworld or are some Grimm, maybe." Yang answered for both of them. "But these are people, some that we recognize. Killing them would feel wrong, even if they are on the wrong side. As our pal Peter likes to say, 'With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility.'" She finger-wagged.

"Such sympathy is an insult to a knight." Caliburn responded.

"Is it really such a big deal?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, I know right. Besides, we got THIS, didn't we?" Sonic said, holding up Lancelot's sword.

"What is that sword called anyway?" Blake asked Caliburn.

"It is called Arondight, one of the sacred swords of this land. Take good care of it." He replied.

"No problem." Sonic said as they finally arrived at the enchanted lake, the home of the Lady of the Lake.

 **BGM End**

"This looks like the place." Yang said.

 **BGM-Sonic and the Black Knight OST-Nimue: Lady of the Lake**

They all then walk closer to see a familiar, but different pink hedgehog in a dress is waiting for them. "I've been waiting for you all, knights from another world." Niume greeted the group approached her.

"Woah!" Sonic immediately recognized the girl and wants to run as far away from her as possible.

"Fool! Where are you going?" Caliburn asked the startled hedgehog.

"But that's…!"

"Someone you were supposed to meet like a day ago for a you-know-what." Yang teased the hedgehog with a smug grin on her muzzle.

"Guys, this is not the time. Bow your head for the Lady of the Lake." Weiss ordered so they could respectively bow their heads.

"I think I know why you are all here. It's about Excalibur, isn't it?" Niume asked, knowing full well of the dangers happening involving King Arthur.

"Yes, that's right!" Ruby said, quickly getting up.

Sonic also gets up as he grabs her head to her shoulder, "You sure don't waste any time, lady!" He unknowingly flirted with the lady of the lake, causing Weiss and Blake to face palm, while Yang lets out a little chuckle.

"You idiots! Get back down!" Weiss ordered them.

"I agree. Show some respect." Caliburn said, getting the anxiety speedsters to back off and sit next to Nimue.

"I'll tell you how hinder the scabbard's power of immortality. I'm the one who gave it to him, so it's kind of my fault, see?" She said, feeling responsible for putting the entire kingdom in jeopardy.

"It's okay Nimue, we understand." Ruby said, with the rest nodding in agreement.

"I know, but still…"

"Still what?" Yang asked.

"Whoever defeats King Arthur and takes his scabbard...Might end up turning out the same way, right?" Nimue believed.

"I guess…" Ruby responded.

"So I have three tests for you all. Would like to hear them?" Nimue asked them.

"Sure. Fire away." Sonic replied with a thumbs up.

"First, free the innocents from King Arthur's dungeon. Second, offer compassion to those in need. Third, defeat King Arthur's Knights of the Underworld." She explained as they walked out of the lake.

"You have three days...Good luck." She said before disappearing like some ghost.

"I get it. She's only going to tell the secret to a true knight." Sonic understood.

"That does make sense." Blake said.

"Are you all up to the task? This will not be easy." Caliburn asked the Avengers.

"We've tackled MUCH harder tasks before, right guys?" Ruby asked her team.

"Right!"

"Well then, how about you Sonic? Are you up to this?" Caliburn asked him.

"Heh! I'm the world's fastest hedgehog!" Sonic cockily replied with a thumbs up to himself. "Check it out! You will be calling me "Sir" before you know it!" He said as they all head out to do the tests of a true knight.

* * *

 **BGM-Sonic X OST-Sonic Drive**

 **Ruby: Hey, everyone. My name is Ruby Rose.** **In order for us to learn how to beat King Arthur, we got to complete some tests in three days to prove ourselves. This shouldn't be a problem. But then we saw a little girl crying by her lonesome, saying her family is in danger. Don't worry. We Huntress Freedom Fighting Avengers do this stuff almost every day.**

 **Next time on D-Avengers: Avenging Knights:**

 _ **The Knucklehead and his Lies**_

 **Ruby: Guess, even in this world, Knuckles is kinda dumb.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Knucklehead and his Lies

_Chapter 7: The Knucklehead and his Lies_

 **BGM-Sonic and the Black Knight OST-Three Days After: Almost Make It to the Deadline**

It's been almost three days since the team has been tasked by Nimue to complete three tests in order learn how to beat King Arthur. During those three short days, they had to destroy a number of Underworld creatures, rescue some townsfolk, and give them some rings as an act of compassion. Now they are heading back to Nimue to tell her that they have completed their tasks.

"It's close, but it seems that you all somehow made it." Caliburn said to the Avengers as they're running back to the sacred lake.

"Too easy! Piece of cake!" Sonic replied with a grin.

"I second that." Yang responded.

"Wish all tests were like this, then I would have a better chance of graduating from Beacon." Ruby said.

"Maybe if you STUDIED more you, wouldn't find written tests to be so hard." Weiss tiredly glared at her little leader. As they continue roaming ground, they hear faint crying from the distance, prompting them to stop to investigate.

 **BGM End**

"What's wrong?" Caliburn asked about why they suddenly stopped.

"We heard someone crying." Blake replied.

The crying then became a lot louder for them to hear. "I think it's coming from over here!" shouted Ruby so they could follow the source of the crying.

"Waaaaaahhh!" cried a little townsgirl.

"Hey! What's the matter? Are you lost or something?" Sonic asked the little girl.

"A great big dragon attacked my village." The girl replied.

"A dragon? Was it the Mist Dragon?" Blake asked.

"No. It was the dragon from the Crystal Cave." The girl replied. "It took my mommy and my daddy and everybody away…" She said before she started crying again. The group all felt bad for her until they went up closer to her.

"Do you know where the dragon is?" Ruby sincerely asked her.

"It's in the big cave at the bottom of that mountain." She said, pointing towards the mountain.

"All right, we're on it." Sonic said, with the girls agreeing to help out as well.

 **BGM-Sonic and the Black Knight OST-To the Rescue: A Knight's Law**

"Wait! Don't tell me you're all going off to slay a dragon now!" Caliburn asked.

"Of course we are." Ruby replied. "We can't just leave this girl's family being food for a dragon, can we?"

"Besides I always wanted to punch a dragon in the face." Yang said, getting her arm weapon ready.

"What of the Lady's tests!? You will never make it in time!" Caliburn asked to convince them to continue with their original goal.

"Yeah, maybe, but…" Sonic started talking. "We play by our own rules. Remember that." He said as they all started heading towards the mountain.

"You fools…"

"Yeah, we must be pretty foolish to help out someone." Weiss said sarcastically.

"Hang in there, kiddo! _We'll_ get your folks back!" Sonic said giving a thumbs up before they all left the scene.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Titanic Plain**

The team find themselves at the Titanic Plain, a vast hinterland filled with long grasses and a blue sky that anyone could enjoy staring at. As they travel along the grassy fields, they come across some big Underworld creatures and some King Taijitu from Remnant. After they were defeated, they continued traveling through the plains until they met up with a knight at some stone ruins.

 **BGM-Sonic and the Black Knight OST-Sir Gawain Appears**

"I don't suppose you're gonna let us by?" Sonic asked the red knight until they realized who he looks like.

"Well, well, well. Look who the idiot dragged in." The hedgehog mocked.

"Seriously. You look just like this this knucklehead we know and mock!" Yang joked, which pissed off the enemy knight.

"Ho! You both dare mock Sir Gawain, Knight of the Round Table? An act most unwise, my friends." Gawain said, putting .

"Did he just call me a Ho?!" Yang asked, bothered by comment.

"I think he did." Blake replied.

"OH NOW YOU"RE GONNA GET IT KNUCKLEHEAD!" shouted hothead blond with her eyes flaring red. Despite her friends' warnings, she dashed off to punch Gawain only for an unknown assailant knocked her back before she got the chance.

"Yang! Are you okay?" Ruby shouted, tending to her older sister.

"I think so." Yang replied, tending to her aching head as she gets up.

"Probably wasn't a good idea to go and just attack him." Sonic criticized the blond Huntress.

"Well, how'd you feel if someone called you a Ho?" She asked him.

"No time for that." Weiss intruded, getting their attention. "First, we need to find out who just attacked Yang just now. It couldn't Sir Gawain here, he was just standing there."

"Then maybe it was me." A voice from the heavens gathered the heroes' attention, which gives them all a surprised expression on their face as they recognize the person that landed next to Gawain.

"Ren?" Ruby asked the ponytail male in a dark green knight armor.

"No. My name is Sir Lie, loyal apprentice to Sir Gawain." He replied.

"Sir Lie? Sounds like a pretty lame name to me, dude." Sonic taunted, slightly angering the apprentice knight.

"I don't care who he is. He's gonna be sorry for knocking me back." Yang said, getting into her fighting position against Sir Lie.

"I'm ready when you are." Lie said as he also gets into his fighting position.

Blake decided to step in before they could start ransacking the land with their fists and blades. "Wait! We're not trying to pick a fight with you guys. We were headed for the Crystal Cave to save some people from a dragon." She informed the knights, but it doesn't seem her words convinced them in the slightiest.

"Bah! You cannot fool me with your lies. No doubt you're after the dragon's treasure." Gawain said, unconvinced.

"But we…" Ruby said before getting interrupted by Lie.

"Don't try to fool us! No lie you say will convince us to leave you here alive, enemies of King Arthur!" Lie said, getting his weapon ready.

"That's rich, coming from you." Yang said.

"I know right. It's fitting that the knucklehead would team up with a person that has "Lie" for a name." Sonic smirked, taunting to the two irritated knights to point of starting a fight with them.

"Enough! You have all defied King Arthur. This place shall be your grave, starting with you, blue apprentice!" Gawain said, dashing towards Sonic for a fight while Yang deals with his apprentice, Sir Lie.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Sonic and the Black Knight OST-Through the Fire**

"It is time you say your prayers, you thieving rat!" Gawain said, nose-diving above the hedgehog for a striking blow, but he was able to dodge it and deliver a counterattack. The two have a clash between their swords until Sonic jumps up and delivers an aerial spin to knock back Gawain. "You're not half bad. But don't fool yourself into thinking that you can defeat me!" He said as he gets back up and delivers a powerful blow that knocked Sonic back by about five feet.

"How'd you like that? Now for something a little more powerful." The echidna knight as he is about to perform his special attack.

"Did you hear that!? Well? Are you going to ramp up your attacks or not?!" Caliburn asked Sonic.

"You're right! It's time to stop playing around with him!" Sonic said as he gets ready to find the right moment to strike. Gawain then performs his own Soul Surge, Gail Meteor, in which he throws his own swords like boomerangs at Sonic. Instead of blocking them, Sonic uses his speed to dodge each attack, and before Gawain could notice, he was knocked back by a powerful sword slash from Sonic which defeats him. "Nooooo! How can this be?! He said on the ground, defeated.

Meanwhile, nearby, Yang and Sir Lie are having their own battle far from where Sonic and Sir Gawain are fighting. The two are fighting toe to toe, with neither letting up. Yang jumps up to punch the ground in hoping to knock off Lie, but he anticipated this and jumped backed to avoid any damage. He then uses his gun to shoot at Yang in order to distracted her before delivering a powerful kick to her face, but Yang was able to grab his leg and slammed him to the ground, dealing some damage. Lie rolled off before getting into contact with another of Yang's punches, and then gets back up.

"I'm not gonna let you thieves get away with this!" He said, shooting at the blond Avenger.

"We're not thieves!" She responded, guarding against his shots. "We were going to save a little girl's village people from being eaten by a dragon!"

After hearing her words, Lie stops his assault at Yang. "Are you telling the truth?" He asked her.

"Of course." She answered. "None of us had no idea that there was treasure at the cave. And I doubt any of us really cares about it, well, maybe Weiss anyways."

Lie ponders to himself for a while before speaking again. "If what you say is true, then I must see if you are capable of beating me first before rescuing those villagers." He said, getting ready to fight once more.

"All right then, I'll just finish this in one shot." Yang confidently smirked. As the ponytail knight comes close to her, she strikes down on the ground so hard with her ISO-repulsor-powered gauntlets, causing an earthquake which caused the green-colored knight to lose balance temporarily, and since he had no time to react or to jump away as the ground started to rise up, Yang comes in and finishes him off with one strong punch.

"How'd you like that? Was I capable enough?" She said offering to give her hand to pick him up, which he gladly accepts.

"Yes, it was. Now I can trust you and the others to save those villagers, so that little girl won't have to suffer like I did." He said, which confused Yang.

"Suffer like you did? What happened to you?" She asked him.

Lie was silent for a couple of seconds until he decided to speak up, "When I was young, my village was attacked by some dragons. Almost everyone was taken, leaving me and my friend all alone with nowhere to go. We defended ourselves for a couple of years, with little food and water, until Sir Gawain found us and took us back to King Arthur's castle. There, I trained under him, while my friend was training with Sir Percival. We hoped that someday we would gain the strength so that no one else would have to suffer like we did." Lie finished his story, still trembling in fear from what happened on that fateful day.

"I'm…I'm sorry. I had no idea." Yang said, sadden by his backstory. "So why don't you come with us? You can help us save those people."

"I would love to, but I don't think my master would appreciate it if I teamed up with enemies to the kingdom." He said as he looks back to see that his master has been defeated by Sonic. "Besides, it looks like either me or my master can't do much now. That is why I tested you."

"Well, that makes sense. I guess we should head back with the rest." Yang said as the two went back to the others.

 **BGM End**

The two rejoined everyone as they see Sir Gawain and Sir Lie has been defeated. "Yang, you're alright." Ruby said, hugging her sister.

"What? You thought I wouldn't win?" Yang teased her before hearing the sound of Gawain slamming his fist to the ground.

 **BGM-Sonic and the Black Knight OST-More to Be a Knight Than to Serve Your Knig**

"To lose to a mere apprentice...I have been disgraced! Only death can remove this stain upon my honor." Gawain said as he gets ready to commit suicide to the head.

"My master! You don't have to do that!" Lie told him.

"I have to, and you should too!" Gawain told him.

Lie was hesitant to do it, until Yang knocked off his weapon from his hand, just as Sonic takes away Gawain's swords.

"That is NOT an option." Yang told him.

"I know! Gimme a break! What's up with all this drama?" Sonic asked.

"Silence! Silence, I say!" Gawain said, getting their attention. "A knight that fails their king is unfit to live!"

"Isn't there more to being a knight than serving a king?" Sonic asked him as he walks away with both of his swords.

"Huh?"

"We're outta here. People to save, you know?" Sonic said as they began their leave to the Crystal Cave.

"Hope you guys can save those villagers." Lie told them.

"Of course we will. We're Avengers. It's our job, after all." Yang smiled before catching up with her fellow Avengers.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **BGM-Sonic X OST-Sonic Drive**

 **Ruby: Hey, everyone. My name is Ruby Rose. We managed to save the kid's village, only to learn that wasn't a kid but Nimue. Wait. So does this mean we're true knights, or will we be after we defeat the last Knight of the Round Table?**

 _ **True Knights**_

 **Ruby: Whew! Boy, is this place hot or what?**


	8. Chapter 8: True Knights

_Chapter 8: True Knights_

After defeating Sir Gawain and his apprentice, the team finally arrived at the Crystal Cave, where a number of villagers are apparently held captive by a dragon. Fortunately for them, the dragon was nowhere in sight, so they were easily able to rescue all the captives before it came back. After rescuing everyone and killing some Underworld knights and Grimm, the team headed back to Nimue, even after they passed the deadline of her trials.

 **BGM-Sonic and the Black Knight OST-Knight's Lesson: A True Knight**

"The appointed time has passed." Caliburn said, after dark.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't remind us." Sonic replied to his annoying sword.

"Hope she's not too mad for being late." Ruby wondered, until they noticed the little girl from before.

"Hey, it's that little girl from before." Yang noticed.

"You've been waiting here the whole time?" Blake asked her in which she responded with a nod. "Sorry about that."

"Good news is that everyone is safe." Weiss told the little girl. "So now you can go home and be with your loved ones."

The kid responds with a smile, "Thank you. And sorry about tricking you."

"Wait, what?" Ruby said with a funny, confused look on her face. Just as she said that, the kid transforms herself to her true identity, Nimue, surprising everyone.

"You have all shown courage, strength, and compassion." Nimue told them with a smile

"Huh? Then..." Sonic responded.

"I shall show you how to blunt the power of Excalibur. 'Cause you are all true knights!" Nimue told the group, which makes everyone jumps for joy.

"Alright, we did guys!" Sonic high-fives everyone before following Nimue back to her lake.

 **BGM End**

* * *

Back at her lake, Nimue has just finished explaining to the group how to defeat King Arthur. Apparently, the key to defeating him lies in the sacred swords.

"So, the only way to beat King Arthur's immortality is by using the sacred swords we gathered from the Knights of the Round Table?" Ruby asked Nimue to make sure she got it all.

"That's right." Nimue said, just as Sonic pulls out the two swords from his quills. "The three sacred swords, combined with Caliburn, should dispel the power of immortality that protects him."

"That doesn't sound so bad." Weiss said.

"It sounds like a walk in the park!" Sonic said, thumbing his thumb up.

"We'll see about that." Caliburn said.

"Oh, c'mon. You've GOT to stop doubting us." Yang said, getting all tired of Caliburn underestimating them. "The other two knights and their apprentices were a walk in the park. What makes you think this last one would be any different?"

"The remaining knight, Percival, is the Knight of the Grail." Caliburn starts to explain. "She is as strong as she is noble. One mistake could be your last, especially with her two apprentices."

"Percival has two apprentices?!" Blake asked him.

"Yes, she does." He replies.

"Anyone wants to guess who the last two apprentices could be?" Weiss asked the group, with Sonic being the first one to answer.

"Yeah. One of them is a red-headed Amazon and the other is a teenage girl Thor. Did I get them right?" Sonic asked

"Yep." Team RWBY said in unison.

"So you all fought these warriors before?" Nimue asked.

"Fought them? Yes. Beat them? Well, Nora sometimes, but none of us ever beaten Pyrrha in a one-on-one match. Well, except for Peter that is." Ruby answered her.

"And I take it this "Peter" is not here now? Yes." Nimue asked.

"Nope, makes you wonder why he didn't get involved in this. I mean, this kind of stuff usually happens when all of us are together." Yang said.

"Well, it probably won't matter much if he was here anyways." Caliburn said.

"And why not toothpick?!" She said annoyed from what he said.

"Not only are Percival's apprentices very strong, all three of them are very good at working as a team." He finished.

"So what? We're great at working as a team." Sonic responded.

"Oh? Is that so?" Caliburn said, not buying what the knave said.

"Trust me, you'll be surprised. Besides, I will be using the best of the great sacred swords!" Sonic said to his talking sword.

"Of-Of course! It's about time you figured that out." Caliburn said, a bit caught off-guard from Sonic's very late compliment about him

"Just you watch, they'll won't know what will hit them. And I got a plan that might work." Sonic said.

That last line surprised the entire team, mostly Weiss. "Wait, you actually have a plan?" She asked the blue blur.

"Of course. You and black cat are going to help me." Sonic replied.

"Saywhatnow?!" Blake and Weiss responded in unison.

"Don't worry. I'll tell you girls along the way. They won't know what hit 'em!" Sonic said before turning to his talking blade with a playful glare. "I've gotten pretty used to you too."

"That is exactly what I told you not to do!" Caliburn said, following the D-Avengers out of the lake.

"Fare thee well brave knights, mostly you Sonic, chosen one of Caliburn." Nimue said before disappearing once again.

* * *

 **Molten Mine**

The group traveled through the Molten Mine, a mining town for the townspeople, where most of King Arthur's wealth comes from. After dodging some minecarts and lava, which was all fun for Sonic and Yang, but not for the rest, they are then greeted by a purple cat in knight armor, along with her apprentices at the edge of a cliff over the volcanic lava. One of them has a green eyes and a red ponytail, wearing a bronze armor and a mask. The other one has short orange hair and turquoise eyes, wearing pink armor. Sonic, Blake, and Weiss decided to step up to confront the three.

 **BGM-Sonic and the Black Knight OST-Sir Percival: The Knight of the Grail**

"I am Percival, Knight of the Round Table, servant of King Arthur." Percival introduces herself.

The pony-tailed knight then introduces herself, "I am Sir Nikos, apprentice knight of Sir Percival, also servant of King Arthur."

Then lastly, the orange haired knight introduces herself, with a smile and ready to kick butt. "And I am Sir Valkyrie, I am also the apprentice knight of Sir Percival, and I am ready to break some legs!"

Everyone then just sighs at her statement, _'_ _Yep, she is definitely like Nora, that's for sure.'_ Weiss thought to herself before noticing Percival pointing her sword at her enemies.

"Now state your names and your masters!" Percival asked of them

"I am Weiss Schnee, a huntress in training by the people at Beacon Academy and a member of the Avengers." She said, getting her weapon ready.

It is then Blake's turn, "I am Blake Belladonna, I am too a huntress in training by the people at Beacon Academy, also a member of the Avengers." She finished as she gets her weapon ready.

And last but not least, Sonic introduces himself as he points to himself, "I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog! I may be an Avenger, but I have no master, except the wind that blows free!"

Now Percival speaks up, "Very well, Weiss and Blake, Knights of Beacon, and you too Sonic, Knight of the Wind, prepare...for battle!"

"Bring it on!" Sonic said, standing with his friends for battle against Sir Percival and her apprentices.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Sonic and the Black Knight OST-Through the Fire**

As Team Percival starts to dash towards out heroes, with Percival in the lead, Sonic starts to rev up his super peel-out, leaving a cloud of dust behind him, covering Weiss and Blake. He grabs the two from behind as he dashes at full speed towards the other knights. As Sonic gets closer and closer to Percival, she then lets out a small smile before stopping in her tracks, leaving the other two to attack the hedgehog and his friends. Before they clashed, Sonic throws Blake in front of them, leaving them both confused on why he would do that to his ally. Just as they struck her, Blake then suddenly explodes, with smoke covering the entire area.

Nikos and Valkyrie are inside the smoke, coughing as they try to figure what just happened. "What just happened?! How did she explode like that?" Nikos questioned.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" Sonic said, jumps slashes towards Nikos, but she was able to block it with her Milo while they clash inside the smoke.

"Nikos, I'm coming!" Valkyrie said as she approaches her to help out. Just then, something tangled her up and it was revealed to be Blake. "Wait, how are you not all dead and stuff?" She asked her.

"I'm able to create clones, so to speak, some which have special properties which you just witnessed." She said, pulling Valkyrie for an attack, but the crazy knight was able to get out of the rope and use her version of the Magnhild to combat the cat Huntress.

Nearby, Sonic and Nikos continue to clash with their swords, with neither one of them letting up. "Not bad, not bad at all!" Sonic smiled.

"Same to you." Nikos responded with a smile as well. "But now…"

"IT'S OVER FOR YOU!" Percival shouted as she comes from above to attack Sonic. But just as she does that, Weiss attacks her with some ice cubes, knocking her back.

"SIR PERCIVAL!" Nikos shouted for her safety. As she's distracted, Sonic kicks away her blade far away and then makes a mad dash for Percival.

"Alright Ice Queen, take care of this one! I'll handle Flame Princess!" Sonic shouted so he could deal with Percival.

"Got it!" She replied, getting ready to attack a weaponless Nikos.

Sonic approaches Percival as she then starts to clash with the hedgehog. "So was your plan to separate us so you can fight us individually?" Percival asked.

" _Maaaybe_." Sonic answered with a smirk.

"Hmph. Let's see how long that will last." She said as she then performs some quick attacks on Sonic, almost catching him off guard.

"Oh! She's fast, I'll give her that!" He said, surprised that she can keep up with his speed.

"I warned you she was a formidable foe!" Caliburn reminded him.

Back with Weiss, she is having a bit of trouble fighting Nikos. Despite not having her weapon, she is still giving her a good fight with her hand-to-hand fighting skills.

"Not bad," Nikos complements, "It's not every day that I fight an opponent without my weapon."

"Must be my lucky day." Weiss smirked as she gets a good hit on her, which knocks her back.

As she then gets up, she uses her power of magnetism to bring back her sword that was stuck on the ground. "Wasn't expecting me to do that, did you?" She asked Weiss with a cocky smirk.

"Actually, yeah, we were." Weiss smirked back, just as the timer on the tiny device she secretly left on Niko's weapon explodes with webbing, making it all sticky and hard to use.

"What the?! What sort of magic is this?" Nikos asked, shaking her sticky blade frantically but is frustrated to find it almost impossible to get rid of.

"It's a little spider-tracer that explodes and creates webbing on anything it touches. Complements of Spider-Man." Weiss explained.

Nikos starts to get annoyed as she rushes towards Valkyrie, who is still fighting Blake, to help get the webbing off, leaving Weiss to give chase after her.

"Valkyrie! I need help!" Nikos said just as Valkyrie knocks back Blake. "Can you get this 'webbing' off of me?"

"Okey dokey." She lands a powerful hit on her sword, destroying the webbing. Weiss helps Blake up as she sees the two all ready to fight again.

"Now then, shall we continue?" Nikos asked them.

"Sure, let's finish this." Blake replied to her. _'_ _Come on, Sonic. Anytime now.'_

Meanwhile, Sonic is still fighting Percival, with the two of them starting to show some fatigue. As they fight, the knightly hedgehog notices that Weiss and Blake are fighting Nikos and Valkyrie.

' _Alright, time to see if this cat is like the one I know.'_ He thought to himself.

"Alright, kitty cat, time to stop holding back, unless you were REALLY giving it your all earlier." He taunted the cat knight, igniting her hidden rage to new degress.

"Alright, apprentice knight! Enough games!" She surrounds herself in a fiery tornado and dashes towards Sonic, but the speedy hedgehog leaps back so he could continue taunting her.

"Catch me if you can, unless you're tired, then sit down, go drink some milk like any other cat." Sonic smirked.

Percival continues to follow Sonic, now angrier than before. _'_ _C'mon, c'mon, a little closer.'_ He thought as he approaches the other girls. Sonic bounces on both Nikos and Valkyrie's heads, landing right next to Blake and Weiss.

"HEY!" Both Nikos and Valkyrie said annoyed, just before they got hit by Percival's fire tornado.

"Had enough?" Weiss taunted as they get up from the ground.

"Not yet." Percival responded. "I'll admit that was a smart tactic by you, Sir Sonic, but thanks to you, I'm reunited with my team, and now we will finish this battle."

Percival grabs both Nikos and Valkyrie and creates a bigger fire tornado, and then they all spin around the three heroes, leaving no place to escape as there is fire surrounding them.

"There is nothing that you three can't do to stop us now!" Percival said somewhere in the fire.

"This is our ultimate technique!" Nikos said.

"Now let's see if you can all handle the heat!" Valkyrie said.

"Sonic, what now?" Weiss asked him while coughing from all the smoke and fire.

"Just stay still and wait for my signal." said Sonic.

"And then what?!" Weiss asked.

"Just chill, Ice Queen." He punned, which annoyed her at first, but quickly picks up on the plan from his small pun.

For a while, they all stood there quiet, not making any movements. Then, Sonic noticed a change in the wind pattern, knowing that they are about to strike.

"NOW, WEISS!" He yelled, and just like that, Weiss uses her semblance to lift them all up with her ice just as Team Percival attacks the area they were at.

"Where did they go?!" Valkyrie asked.

"Up here!"

The enemy knights all looked up as they see Sonic, Blake, and Weiss in the air. "Alright Blake, time for the fire clone!" Sonic asked her. The cat faunus creates a fire clone using her semblance, and the second she does that Sonic grabs on to it and spin dashes towards Percival and her apprentices. They are unable to do anything as they are all tired from their last attack and are hit with a giant explosion, which knocks them all back, with Percival landing next to a cliff. Sonic comes out from the crater as Blake and Weiss lands next to him, just as Ruby and Yang approached them.

 **BGM End**

"That was amazing!" Ruby congratulated her friends on their success.

"You guys were definitely _on fire_ , get it?" Yang punned, in which she receives multiple sighs from her friends, excepts for Sonic, who let out a chuckle. He then sees the two apprentice knights getting up, and then goes to check on Percival on the cliff.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked her.

"Yes, I am fine." She responded as she gets up. "Well done, Sir Sonic!" Just as she finishes saying that, the cliff she was on collapsed and she was going to dive into the lava below.

"SIR PERCIVAL!" Nikos and Valkyrie shouted as they tried to help their master but can't do to their injuries.

Just then, Sonic jumps off to save her. "SONIC!" shouted Ruby. Sonic was able to save their lives with a sword stab to the mountainside to stop their descent. He then throws Percival back up to the cliff and jumps off to follow her.

"Whew…That was close." He said as he wipes the sweat from his head. He sees a worried Ruby run up to hug him to see he's okay.

"Thought you weren't going to make it." She told him.

"You should know that I've survived worse. Besides, you would probably do the same." He replied as the rest of team RWBY approaches them.

"Just make sure it's not over a sea of lava." Weiss told her.

"No promises." Ruby said which causes Weiss to sigh.

 **BGM-Sonic and the Black Knight OST-Sir Sonic: Knight of the Wind**

"Why…Why did you…" Percival confusingly started to ask Sonic as she is approached by her two apprentices.

"I guess you could say that whim is my other master." Sonic told her.

"Save the hugs and kisses for later." Caliburn said, causing Percival to blush.

"Someone's blushing." Yang notices the red cheeks on Percival's face, which causes her to turn her back to her, annoyed.

"What? You jealous or something, Caliburn?" Sonic asked him.

"For a knave such as you!? R-Ridiculous!" Caliburn said.

"Enough of that 'knave' stuff already!" Sonic said, getting tired of being called knave all the time.

"Seriously! Even _I'm_ getting sick of you saying it all the time!" Weiss said.

"Hmm. Actually." Caliburn starts talking with a smile forming.

"Yes…?" Sonic said.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. You have all proven to be true knights. From this day forth, you shall be Team RWBY, Knights of Beacon. And you, Sonic the Hedgehog, you have mastered the code of chivalry, From this day forth. You shall be Sir Sonic, Knight of the Wind. Congratulations, Avenging Knights." Caliburn congratulated the heroic teens.

"Hehe." Sonic chuckled.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! WE'RE TRUE KNIGHTS!" Ruby said as she and everyone else hive-fives each other as they are finally recognized as true knights.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **BGM-Sonic X OST-Sonic Drive**

 **Sonic: I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. It's been a long time coming, but Caliburn finally recognized just how awesome we are as knights. Now with all the sacred swords we collected, we can finally take the fight to King Arthur and end his madness. Watch out, your majesty! It's time we end this once and for all!**

 **Next time on D-Avengers: Avenging Knights:**

 _ **The Final Battle?**_

 **Sonic: Don't mess with the Avenging Knights!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Final Battle?

_Chapter 9: The Final Battle?_

 **BGM-Sonic and the Black Knight OST-Head to Avalon**

After taking Percival's sword, the Laevatein, the team said goodbye to her and her apprentices. When they are about to leave the Molten Mine, they come across Merlina, who arrived via a small tornado.

"Merlina!" said Sonic after they noticed the young wizard's return.

"I saw all that transpired in my reflecting pool." She said as she approached the team. "I have no words to thank you for all that you have done."

Ruby blushed, "Ah, it was nothing."

"But we still have one last thing to do." Blake said.

"Sir Blake is right. We must still defeat King Arthur." Caliburn said.

"Where is King Arthur anyway?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, it's about time his sword met with my fists." Yang said as she punches her fists.

"The King is on an island known as Avalon." Merlina told them. She looks at the team one more time. "You have all become fine knights, but you still lack the proper armor."

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked. Merlina then raises her staff and in an instance, gave Team RWBY some knight armor that matches their colors.

"Whoa! This is so cool!" Ruby said while looking at her new armor.

"Wait til the people back at Beacon see this." Yang said.

Merlina smiles and then puts her attention to Sonic. "Do you want me to give you some armor, Sonic?"

"Naw, I'm good." Sonic replied. "I'm already a pretty resilient hedgehog that doesn't need armor."

Merlina chuckled, "I had a feeling you would say that."

"Anyways, I think it's time we should head out." Weiss said.

"Wait, hold on." Sonic stopped them.

"What now, Sonic?" Weiss said annoyed.

"Usually, we would be the ones to tell you to hold on." Blake said.

"I want to give you girls something before we leave." Sonic pulls out the sacred swords from his quills, handing Gawain's swords to Yang.

"The Galatine, right? Why are you giving these to me? I rather punch King Arthur than play sword fight with him." Yang said.

"Remember, Sir Yang, these swords are the key to beating King Arthur." Caliburn reminded her.

"Yeah, I'm not asking you to fight him with them, unless you want to of course." Sonic said.

Yang put some thought into it before arriving at a conclusion. "You know, on second thought, I'll fight him with these." She plays around with the swords for a little bit. "Heck, I might become a better swordfighter than you, Sonic." She smirked.

"Ha, in your dreams." Sonic said before giving the Laevatein, Percival's sword, to Weiss, who then practices with it.

"Hm, this rapier is actually pretty cool." She said before hearing some small chuckles coming from Sonic, Ruby, and Yang. "What are you guys laughing at?!" She asked, annoyed and angered.

"Oh nothing, Snow Queen." Sonic smirked before giving the Arondight, Lancelot's sword, to Ruby.

"Thanks Sonic, but I think you should give that one to Blake." She recommended.

"Why?" Sonic asked.

"Don't get me wrong, the sword is cool, but I personally want to finish this with my own weapon." Ruby said, taking out her Crescent Rose.

Sonic smiled, knowing what she means, "I understand." He decided to give the sword to Blake.

She smiled, "Thank you, Sonic, and you too Ruby."

"No problem." Both of them said before they faced the direction towards Avalon.

"Alright, I guess it's time we go end this thing, then." Sonic said.

"Good luck, Avenging Knights. I'll await you at Castle Camelot." Merlina said before the team dashes off to the island of Avalon.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **BGM-Sonic and the Black Knight OST-Showdown with King Arthur**

The team arrives at Faraway Avalon, where the dreaded King Arthur is waiting for them. Sonic is the first one to step up.

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, Knight of the Wind!" He introduced his knightly presence to the Dark King.

"And we're Team RWBY, Knights of Beacon," Ruby introduced her team to the dark king as well, "We're the Avenging Knights! Let's end this thing now, King Arthur." She said confidently.

"It would seem that your impersonation of a knight has improved, somewhat." He then noticed that some of them are holding the Knights of the Round Table's swords. "And it would seem that you have all gathered the sacred swords. Interesting."

"We have you to thank for that." Yang said, pointing one of her swords at him.

"Then let us see how well you can use it. I'm also looking forward to that unsightly swordsmanship of yours, blue one." He said as he gets his own sword ready to battle and devastation.

"You're going to be sorry you asked." Sonic retorted. He then looks back at his friends, "Are your girls ready?"

They nodded and gave him a thumbs up. "Of course we are." Ruby smiled.

Sonic then looked at his sacred sword, "This is it, old pal..."

"Indeed. Give it everything you have. Only then will you prevail." That little tip from Caliburn was enough to make Sonic smile in confidence as he and the girls get into fighting position.

"Then bring it on, King Arthur!" He said as they all dashes towards the Dark King.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Sonic and the Black Knight OST-Fight the Knight**

"You shall regret the day you ever raised your sword against me!" The King said as his horse gallops onto the road.

"Let's finish this off once and for all!" Sonic declared as they start chasing after the King.

"Onward, Sonic, Team RWBY, Avenging Knights from Another World!" said Caliburn.

King Arthur uses his magic to create a portal in front of the team and bring out his sword to attack them with. Lucky, Yang was able to block the oncoming swipes with her two swords. The King then shoots out dark energy orbs at them, which they properly strike down with their weapons.

"You fools will never be able to catch up to me!" He said, moving away from the Avengers.

"He's really starting to get on my nerves." Yang said, annoyed, as they continue to chop down the energy balls.

"Hold on, let me try something." Blake throws her sword at King Arthur's back, which dazes him for a second, slowing him down. "Now Sonic, Ruby!"

"Got it!" They both dash towards above the King and start to clash at him.

"Strike back when he attacks!" Caliburn advices them to do. They both were able to counter each and every single swing coming from King Arthur, until they found an opening and then they proceed to strike him down with a furry of slashes. They both jumped off from his horse before he could attack them.

"I smell victory!" Ruby smirked.

"Hmph, you seemed to have improved a bit." King Arthur said, sounding a bit annoyed they've gotten so strong in such a short amount of time.

"Oh, yeah? Or maybe it's just 'cause you're getting worn out!" Sonic retorted.

The King decided to try the portal attack again, but this time they were able to dodge each and every single swipe. "Do you lot actually think you can defeat me?" He asked them.

"Oh, we know we can!" Yang said, as she then throws her own swords at him, causing him to flinch.

"Don't overestimate yourself!" Caliburn told her. "After all, he is King and the leader of the Knights of the Round Table."

"The sword is right, you know. Allow me to show you my true power!" He shoots out electricity from his sword, which was able to come in contact with the team, causing them to get paralyzed.

"I…I can't move." Ruby said, while trying to move her body.

"This paralysis should only last for a few more seconds! Hold on, knights!" Caliburn told them.

"A few seconds is all I need to finish you lot." Arthur said as he charges at them on his horse. "This will make you all regret going against a King!"

"You're not the first King we fought to say something like that." Weiss quipped as she uses her semblance to create a slippery platform to cause the horse to slip.

"What the…" Arthur said as he tries get his balance back. Unfortunately for him, Sonic and the others were able to recover from their paralysis.

"Now let's finish this!" Sonic yelled as they all start to attack King Arthur. Weiss was able to land a few good hits on his shoulders, while Blake was to attack his legs. Then Yang comes in slashing his helmet, and lastly Sonic and Ruby finishes him off with another flurry of sword slashes on his chest.

"Noooooo…" King Arthur yelled as he lands on the ground, defeated, while his horse disappears into nothing.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Sonic and the Black Knight OST-Glory of Victory**

"It's over, King Arthur." Sonic declared.

"You are through." Ruby said, as they all glare at the defeated King of Camelot.

"Heh heh heh… I am immortal. You cannot defeat me!" He brings out his devil scabbard and uses it power to heal himself.

"Now everyone! The three sacred swords!" Caliburn told them.

"Got it!" Blake said as she, Yang, and Weiss surround King Arthur with their sacred swords, which forms a glowing triangle.

"How can this be?!" Arthur said, surprised. He then starts to hear two people screaming as they come closer to him, which so happens to belong to Sonic and Ruby as they prepare for one final attack.

"Raaaaaaah!" They screamed as they perform one final slash of victory on King Arthur.

"Nooooo!" He yelled as he falls to the ground, finally defeated.

Sonic then points his sword up to the air. "Yes, we did it!"

Team RWBY then fist pumps the air. "Alright, we won!"

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **BGM-Sonic X OST-Sonic Drive**

 **Hey, everyone. My name is Ruby Rose. Just when we thought we won, King Arthur mysteriously disappears in a puff of smoke. What in the world was that all about? Merlina, do you have any idea what's going on? Hey! Whatcha think you're doing with that scabbard?!**

 **Next time on D-Avengers: Avenging Knights:**

 _ **Merlina's True Intentions**_

 **Ruby: This job never gets easier for us, huh?**


	10. Chapter 10: Merlina's True Intentions

_Chapter 10: Merlina's True Intentions_

The D-Avengers have just beaten the Black Knight of Camelot, King Arthur. Shortly after his defeat, they noticed that Arthur has dissolved into dark matter, leaving nothing but his scabbard behind.

"What the…?" Sonic said, confused, while he grabs the scabbard.

"Um, okay, so, who else is confused here?" Weiss asked the group, which they all raise their hands to agree.

"We should talk to Merlina about this." Blake suggested.

"Right. Where exactly?" Yang asked.

"She said she would meet us at Castle Camelot." Caliburn reminded her.

"Right, thanks."

"Alright then, next stop: Camelot Castle." Ruby said as they all head course to Castle Camelot, but before she leaves, she notice Sonic hasn't moved an inch. "Sonic, come on. We need to go see Merlina."

Sonic snapped out of whatever train of thoughts he was in. "Oh…yeah, I'm coming." He said, catching up with Ruby.

"You okay?" She asked in concern.

"Yeah, just…confused." Sonic replied, trying to figure out why King Arthur disappeared like an ordinary Underworld goon.

"Let's go see Merlina. She might know something." Ruby suggested.

 **BGM-Sonic and the Black Knight OST-Orders From the Illusion**

' _I hope so.'_ Sonic thought before catching up with the others.

* * *

At Castle Camelot, Merlina is standing next to tree, until she is surrounded by the Knights of the Round Table and their apprentices.

"We have orders from the King. Have you any last words?" Lancelot asked her.

Merlina spoke up, "Your king was nothing more than an illusion my grandfather conjured up."

What she said confused everyone there. "An illusion? I don't get it." Arc said, looking confused.

"Merlina, what are you talking about?" Nikos asked her.

"You've better start explaining, Merlina." Percival demanded her.

Just then, they all hear someone shouting her name from above. "Meeerrrliinnnaaa!" shouted Sonic, with he and the others dropping in-between Merlina and the other Knights.

 **BGM End**

"It's Sonic and Team RWBY." Lie noticed.

"Hey guys, how're you doing?!" Valkyrie asked them, excited to see her former rivals again.

Gawain then noticed the scabbard in Sonic's hand, "You! How did you come by that scabbard? Where is the King!?"

Percival holds back Gawain before he does something rash, and to hear what Sonic might have to say, "Wait!"

"This was all he left after he disappeared in a puff of smoke," Sonic told Merlina, showing her the scabbard he picked up from the dead King of Camelot. "Just like one of the Knights of the Underworld…"

"Merlina, do you anything about what's going on?" Ruby asked her.

 **BGM-Sonic and the Black Knight OST-Merlina: Her Wicked Smile**

Merlina then closed her eyes and started explaining with a mysterious smile, "There was never any King Arthur." She said

"Huh?"

The young wizard then slowly approached the confused hedgehog. "Well done and thank you, Avengers." She takes the scabbard from Sonic's hand and puts it right next to her chest. "With this scabbard I can erase my grandfather's greatest mistake." She is then surrounded by a sinister pink aura that causes her hair to untangle and flow like crazy because of her absorbing the scabbard's great power.

"What?" Sonic responded, now even more confused.

"I shall make this kingdom eternal…" Merlina strikes the ground with the scabbard that releases a menacing blast of dark energy, slowly leaking across the land.

"What is going on?!" Ruby asked trying to shield herself from the blast.

"Everyone, get back!" Caliburn shouted.

"He's right! Let's get out of here, people!" Lancelot shouted, quickly grabbing onto Arc and Blake and starts running into the castle.

Gawain does the same, grabbing Lie and Yang, while Percival grabs Valkyrie and Weiss since Nikos can keep up, just leaving Sonic and Ruby to follow with their own speed.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Sonic and the Black Knight OST-The End of the World**

As they all are leaving the area, Percival stops for a moment to see a dark energy ball in the sky, forming a terrifying opening in the clouds. Then, the castle starts to collapse and transform all around them, slowly into a more dark sinister version of itself.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Sonic and the Black Knight OST-Escape from the Destruction**

With Sonic and Ruby in the lead, everyone is running for their lives as they try to escape the collapsing castle. While most of them are dodging the debris, Sonic and Ruby are destroying all the stones falling on top of them with high speed slashes, smashing through a wall that has already collapsed on itself, stopping for a second to see if everyone is behind them before they could continue their escape.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **BGM-Sonic and the Black Knight OST-For the Kingdom and Its People**

Everyone was able to escape from the castle just in time before it fully collapsed and transformed into something else, some "dark hollow." They watch the castle from a distance, wondering what to do next.

"So, it was all part of Merlina's plot..." Lancelot said as he stoically looks back at the castle from the distance with his knightly allies.

"It just keeps spreading, far and far into the kingdom." Nikos said, looking worried for herself and the people of the kingdom.

"It's only a matter of time before the kingdom is consumed." Lie said.

"So, it's all over for us, isn't it, Lie?" Valkyrie asked him.

"Yeah, just like our village, but on a much bigger scale and nothing to stop it." Lie replied, making her all sad and depressed,

Arc angrily punches a wall next to him. "I can't believe it. I was training to become a great knight, just like King Arthur. Now what I am supposed to do when the whole world is ending?"

"Arc…" Nikos whispered.

It was then Gawain's turn to feel helpless. "Gah! The Knights of the Round Table…Must we simply stand and watch our kingdom's ruin!?"

"Gawain…" Percival said.

Just then, Sonic and Team RWBY appeared on top of a cliff next to them. "You guys can't give up, not now." Ruby told them.

"She's right. Is that the best that chivalry of yours can do?" Sonic asked them.

"How dare you!" Gawain said in anger.

"Watch it, knucklehead." Yang told him.

"You guys can't give up, not when there is still hope left." Weiss told them.

"How can you guys stay so calm with all of this happening?" Arc asked them.

"We've had…a few world-ending threats that happened to us recently." Blake told him while rubbing the back of her head, remembering events like the Goblin War or the most recent Spider-Island mess.

"Oh."

"Listen, it's like I said before...Isn't there more to being a knight than serving a king?" Sonic reminded him.

After he said that, Nimue appears from a portal on the ground. "Sir Sonic is right. And there is still time if you act now." The portal then shows a map with four spots that surround the castle. "Use the sacred swords to form a barrier around the castle."

Blake, Yang, and Weiss throws back their swords back to their original owners. They then pick up their respective swords. Percival was the first to speaks up, "For the kingdom and its people!"

All of the Knights of the Round Table and their apprentices raise their weapons to the sky as they clash with one another, "For the kingdom and its people!"

"We're counting on you!" Sonic told them.

Percival looks at Sonic. "Sir Sonic! What will you and Team RWBY do!?"

"Once the barrier's up, we'll look for a chance to jump in." Sonic replied.

"Surely you jest!?" Percival responded, thinking he's crazy to perform something so stupid.

Ruby spoke up with a smile, "Nah…It's just how we roll." She said, giveing Sonic a fist pump.

Percival smiled and points her rapier upward, "Fare thee well. We, too, shall fulfill our appointed task."

 **BGM End**

* * *

Everyone left to go to their respective areas to activate the barrier. Sir Lancelot and his apprentice, Sir Arc, traveled through the Shrouded Forest to find one of the barrier stones. Along the way, they battled against Underworld creatures and Grimm that are now under Merlina's control. After all of that, they finally arrived at the stone pillar.

 **BGM-Sonic and the Black Knight OST-The Barrier**

"This must be it." Arc said as they look around the place they are at.

"Indeed. This must be the barrier stone." Lancelot responded, smashing his sword into the stone. The stone wall then depicts some sort of writing, in which Lancelot reads aloud. "'This stone is but part of the ring that sealeth the Dark Hallow.'"

"Dark Hollow? Do you what that is, Sir Lancelot?" Arc asked.

"No, I don't." He replied as he puts his hand on his chin. "What is Merlina up to now?"

* * *

At the Great Megalith, an area next to the Titanic Plain, Sir Gawain and Sir Lie have just arrived at the second barrier stone.

"Here it is." Gawain said, smashing his two swords into the stone. The stone wall then depicts another sort of writing that Gawain could easily read. "'When the sacred sword pierces stone, so shall return the power.'"

Lie spoke up, "Is it referring to Excalibur, the greatest of all the sacred swords?"

"Maybe. The King wore its scabbard but I never saw the sword itself..." Gawain replied

"Hmmm. I wonder where it is." Lie pondered.

* * *

At the Cauldron, which is a highly active volcanic area, Sir Percival, Sir Nikos, and Sir Valkyrie have arrived at the third barrier stone.

"This must be it." Percival said as she too smashes her sword into the stone. The stone wall then depicts another sort of writing.

"Our fate is now your hands, Sir Sonic..." Percival said.

"Don't forget about Team RWBY." Nikos reminded her.

"Oh yes…of course." Percival nodded.

"Let's hope they give Merlina a good beating. Mostly on the legs." Valkyrie said, which prompts Nikos and Percival to look at her strangely.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **BGM-Sonic and the Black Knight OST-Dragon Slayer**

At the Dragon's Lair, Sonic and Team RWBY are trying to find the barrier stone. Unfortunately, they came across a little problem.

"Aw!" Ruby said, dodging an incoming fireball coming from the big red dragon in front of them.

"Why do we have to go to the place where there is a big dragon trying to eat and burn us alive!?" Weiss asked while trying to attack the underworld creatures while also avoiding the dragon's fire ball attacks. "I'm sure the others aren't dealing with anyone like this!"

"Enough complaining, Weiss! Let's just end this, fast!" Blake told her just as Sonic jumped off from attacking the crystal on top of the dragon's head.

"Sheesh, I agree. Let's just finish this off already!" Sonic said. He then noticed the pillar next to the dragon. "Wait, I have an idea! Ruby, Weiss, Blake, can you distract the dragon for a little while?"

"Sure, Sonic." Ruby said as she, Weiss, and Blake distract the dragon.

"Alright then, Yang. You and I are going to break down that pillar over there." He told her while pointing to the pillar next to the dragon.

"Alright, let's do this!" She said, approaching the pillar so they could break it down, which starts to fall on the dragon. "Tiiimmmmbbbeeer!" She shouted as the pillar falls on top of the dragon, defeating it.

"Great job!" Sonic said, giving Yang a high-five.

"Now is not the time to celebrate. We still have a kingdom to save." Weiss reminded them.

"Right, let's go people!" Sonic said as they run deeper into the cave.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Sonic and the Black Knight OST-The Barrier**

The team was able to find the last barrier stone needed in order to stop the spread of Merlina's influence.

"This must be it." Sonic said as he smashes his sword into stone, in which the stone wall depicts a sort of writing.

"What does it say?" Ruby asked.

"I don't think it matters now." Blake replied.

"We're running out of time. Let's go, knights!" Caliburn told them.

"Here goes!" Sonic said as they run back the route they came.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **BGM-Sonic and the Black Knight OST-Into the Dark Hollow**

Back with Nimue, she is using her portal as a map to see that the barrier is up. Unfortunately, it would seem that it is not working, as the Dark Hollow continues to spread.

"Oh, no! The barrier is too weak!" Nimue said, looking worried that their plan to delay the kingdom's destruction has failed.

* * *

Outside, Sonic and Team RWBY are staring at Merlina's Castle from afar.

"Now's the time." Sonic said.

"Indeed." Caliburn responded

"Let's end this." Ruby said as her team is ready to barge into the castle.

"Here we go!" Sonic said as they all head towards the dark castle for the final confrontation to save the world.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **BGM-Sonic X OST-Sonic Drive**

 **Sonic: I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. We've finally arrived where Merlina is staying. She plans to use the scabbard's power to make this world eternal.**

 **Ruby: Well, we can't just sit here and her do that, right?**

 **Sonic: Of course not. What good is a world that goes on forever? Merlina needs to learn that, even if it means we take her down.**

 **Ruby: Well then, let's finish this right guys?**

 **Everyone: Right!**

 **Next time on D-Avengers: Avenging Knights:**

 ** _Final Story_**

 **Sonic: Avenging Knights! Let's assemble and save this world!**


	11. Chapter 11: Final Story

_Chapter 11: Final Story_

 **BGM-Sonic and the Black Knight OST-Merlina: Queen of the Underworld**

The Avenging Knights arrive at a void-like throne room, where a transformed Merlina, now called the Dark Queen, is waiting for them on the throne. She now has violet-blue hair that hangs lose, her skin has turn white, her eyes are amber yellow, and below her left eye is a tattoo. Her cloak is now black and has symbols everywhere on it.

"I've been expecting you." The Dark Queen greeted the heroes.

"Just one question before we settle this. Why'd you do it?" Sonic asked her. "Weren't we trying to save this kingdom from the underworld?"

"This kingdom will fail one way or another. Such is its fate." Dark Merlina replied to the hedgehog.

"What do you mean 'its fate'?" Ruby asked her former friend.

"Do you know what is to become of this kingdom?" Merlina asked the heroes.

"Beats us." Yang said, with her arms crossed.

"So, are you going to tell us?" Weiss asked.

Merlina gets up from her chair and slowly walks forward to explain her malevolent decision, "Lancelot and Gawain's rift shall doom the Round Table…Arthur is struck down by his son Mordred, and departs for Avalon."

The team continues to silently stare as she continues her story, "This was to be our ideal world. But it will not last…King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table will end in ruin. The King Arthur my grandfather Merlin created led to nothing but mistakes…But I can succeed with the power of the scabbard. Creating a kingdom that never ends." She said, summoning a familiar flower into her hands.

' _A flower?'_ Blake thought, wondering why she summoned a flower. For just a quick second, they remember the time when Merlina picked up a flower before it withered away, and horrifyingly realize what Merlina is talking about.

"What good is a world that goes on forever!?" Sonic shouted at her.

"That is not right, Merlina! Can't you see what you are doing is wrong!?" Ruby also shouted at her.

"My sorrow at its ruin runs deeper than the depths of the underworld. Do you not understand?" Merlina asked them.

"No! And I don't want to!" Sonic replied, dashing towards Merlina with a mighty sword strike, but is repelled by her force field, knocking him to the ground.

Team RWBY came to check on the damaged hedgehog. "Sonic, are you okay!?" Ruby asked him.

Sonic scratches his head. "Yeah, I…I think so." He grunts in pain as he tries to get up.

"Your efforts are futile." Merlina told them.

"Oh yeah, we'll see about that." Yang said as the team all charge at Merlina, unleashing a furry of attacks that amount to nothing, then repelled by her force field.

"This…this isn't working…" Weiss said, trying to catch her breath.

Merlina summons a dark ghostly version of King Arthur and chooses to attack the weakened Sonic. Fortunately, Caliburn blocks the attack. "Sonic!" He said, trying his best to block the attack.

"Caliburn!" Sonic repsonded

"You fool! A knight must always be on his guard!" Caliburn shouted at him.

Merlina strikes her hand down, commanding her ghost king to slice Caliburn in two, effectively silencing him forever. "No!" Sonic said.

A piece of Caliburn is left on the ground, while Sonic holds the now silenced sword. The team looks in horror as one of their friends has died.

"No…" Blake silently said.

"Caliburn…" Ruby starts tearing up.

Sonic is now staring at Merlina full of rage, having enough of her insane attitude. "Noooooo!" He charges at full speed at Merlina but is again knocked down. He weakly gets up and again charges at her, only to be knocked down once again.

It was then Yang's turn as she charges at Merlina, with red eyes and glowing hair. "WE'RE NOT DONE WITH YOU, YOU WITCH!" But like Sonic, she is knocked down with a powerful force that causes her great pain.

"YANG!" The rest of Team RWBY shouted. They all come charging in at Merlina, but one by one they are knocked back, with only Ruby being the last one that gets knocked back. They all land in the area where Sonic and Yang are at.

"It is time to end this." Merlina said as her ghost king then grows tentacles that attack all five of them at once.

"Aaaaaaaahhh!" The Avengers shouted in agony as they receive the beating of the lifetime.

Meanwhile, somewhere outside the castle, Nimue, the Knights of the Round Table and their apprentices are watching the entire fight from a portal.

"They can't keep going like this. At this rate…" Lie stops talking as he sees Ruby slowly getting up.

"Ruby! What are you doing!?" Arc asked her.

"Can't…give up…now…" She said as she starts to attack Merlina again, but is again knocked back.

"Ruby!" Arc shouted.

It was then Yang's turn to get back up. "Yang, don't be foolish! Just stand down!" Lie told her.

"What…and miss out on all the…fun…" She weakling smirked, running up towards Merlina to punch her, but is grabbed by the throat and thrown back to the others.

"Yang!" shouted Lie.

Then Weiss and Blake started to get up, beaten but still determined to fight. "Guys, just stop, now!" Nikos told them.

"You can't win like this!" Valkyrie said.

"No…I can still…fight…" Weiss said weakly, forming an ice glyph to shoot icicles at Merlina, but it does nothing. Then, Blake comes in to attack Merlina while she's distracted, but Merlina immediately attacks her, causing her to explode. It was actually a clone that Merlina attacked, Blake jumped up from a pillar and comes in to attack. But Merlina expected this and grabbed her from behind, throwing her back at Weiss, knocking both of them out.

"Can't lose…not now…" Blake said, trying to keep consciousness.

"Weiss! Blake!" Nikos shouted.

"Guys no!" Valkyrie shouted.

It was then Sonic's turn to get up, but he can't as he lay back onto the ground. Percival can't stand to watch anymore. "Sir Sonic! You've done enough!" He ignores her as he once again gets up, holding his broken sword in hand.

"No Sonic! There is no point in continuing!" Lancelot shouted.

"A knight…never…flees…his foe, right?" A weakened Sonic said. Merlina decided to once again attack all five of them at once, knocking them to the ground hard.

"Aaaaaaahhh!"

"You fool! This no longer has anything to do with chivalry!" Gawain told him as he tries to get back up. "Get out of there! Run, all of you!"

 **BGM End**

Sonic gets up, getting into fighting position. "It was never about chivalry for me…" He said as Team RWBY starts get back up, also getting into fighting position. "I just gotta do what I've gotta do, that's all."

 **BGM-Sonic and the Black Knight OST-It Doesn't Matter**

"Sonic!" The Knights of the Round Table shouted. Just then a golden light envelops the portal, with the Nimue, the Knights and the apprentice look in amazement.

"The long-lost light of the sacred sword! Quick, your swords!" Nimue told them, which they promptly drop onto the portal. As they did that, the portal exploded in golden energy which starts to envelop Sonic and the others.

 **BGM End**

 **BGM-Sonic and the Black Knight OST-Transform into Excalibur Sonic**

The team look in amazement as they are surrounded by the golden energy. Team RWBY's armor changed from their usual color to a golden armor. Blake, Yang, and Weiss all receive the Arondight, Galatine, and Laevatein respectively, where they are also covered in gold. Ruby Crescent Rose also turns into gold, and the scythe also changes into a sword. Finally, Sonic also gains a golden armor covering his body, with a red cape running down the back of his armor. His sword is also rebuilt, sporting a fantastic looking golden color. The sword explodes in a ferocious energy as it changes into a more gold and silver color, with a crown like figure on the hilt, a ruby in the center, and a glowing outer blade around his normal blade.

Sonic is in total awe with the new sword, "Whoa…"

"What is it called?" Ruby asked.

"That's the greatest of the sacred swords, Excalibur!" Nimue told them.

"Now that's a name fitting for a legendary weapon!" Yang said.

Sonic clenches his hand onto the sword. "Heh! Let's do this!" He says as he performs some sword slashes before he and team RWBY fly off to go fight Merlina.

 **BGM End**

* * *

The team flies to where Dark Merlina is at, in the center of some sort of dark dimension.

"You would not understand, nor could you understand. That's why I must do what I must do. I am finished with you." She turns into an eyeball and then assumes a giant ghost version of King Arthur, which is colored completely black with a blue flame aura, an eye on its chest, has four arms, no legs, and a cloth-like tail. She also has an energy cape stripping down on her back.

 **BGM-Sonic and the Black Knight OST-With Me**

One of the arms tries to grab the team, but they flew back before it could. "What good is a world that goes on forever? That sounds pretty lame." Excalibur Sonic said while pointing his sword at her.

"It's time we teach her a lesson, right Sonic?" Ruby asked him.

"You bet!" He said as they all fly towards the Dark Queen.

Merlina shoots out some dark energy balls at them, which they either dodge out of the way or strike them down, giving them the chance to destroy the invisible wall that's blocking their progress, but while they do so, Merlina starts attacking them with her own sword swings.

"Guys, let's counter her attacks!" Ruby told them.

"Right!" The Avengers proceed to work together as they counter each attack at the right moment while having to dodge Merlina's energy sphere again, only this time they are getting faster.

"We'll never get anywhere like this. Go full force with a Soul Surge!" Caliburn told them.

"Ah right! Yang, let's go in, full throttle!" Sonic told her.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" She said as they use their Soul Surge to repeatedly attack Merlina with a fury of sword slashes. After awhile of being bombarded with slashes, Merlina pushes them back with her power shockwave.

"This story and the world it created will come to an end. Is that what you wish?" Merlina asked them.

"Nah, it's not gonna end! My stories only end when I stop running!" Sonic told her.

"And my story won't end until I fulfill my goals and protect the people I love!" Yang said, thinking about her family and friends.

The team continue to dodge each and every energy orb while also countering Merlina's sword swings. "Your blade cannot touch me." She calmly stated.

"Tsk! What the heck are we gonna do?!" Weiss asked while still dodging every attack thrown at her.

"We have to wait for the right chance to attack!" Blake told her.

Thankfully, Sonic saw an opening between her defensives. "Alright! Let's go, you two!" Sonic told them, prompting the three to attack Merlina with another Soul Surge fury attack. After another barrage of sword slashes, Merlina once again pushes them back, starting to get really irritated by their persistence as she notices her ghost king's color turn black and inflamed.

"I thought the sacred sword Excalibur was merely legend." Merlina said, surprised by Excalibur's sacred power.

"Yeah, it was a shocker for us, too." Sonic responded.

"Guess that means we should believe in more legends after all of this." Weiss said.

They again start to dodge all of Merlina's attacks, only this time they are moving so fast that Yang, Blake, and Weiss can't keep up.

"Argh!" They shouted in pain.

"You guys okay?!" Ruby asked them.

"Yeah, we're fine." Blake told her, weakened.

"Now to finish you two off, once and for all!" Merlina proclaimed.

"Don't underestimate Excalibur reborn!" Caliburn told her. "I am going to teach you the error of your ways!"

"Heh heh! My trusty sword's gonna teach you a lesson!" Sonic gloated.

The two speedster knights proceed to counter Merlina's sword swipes once again. "Ruby, don't you wish for a world where friendships are eternal? One where no matter what happens you all will be together?" She asked the little huntress, trying to convince her what she's doing is what's right for her and her world.

Ruby thought about this for a second before giving a straight answer. "I rather I keep my friendship through my own means, not because you are forcing me to." She responded, working with the golden knight Sonic to dodge her energy orbs.

"You really are blind. But that's expected from a child." Merlina proceeds to swipe at them, but they were able to dodge it in time with their astonishing speed.

"No, you're the blind one! Can't you see what you are doing is wrong?!" She asked her.

"You could never understand my sorrow at seeing the ruinous future of this kingdom." Merlina replied to her.

Then, Sonic decided to speak up. "Good, 'cause I don't ever want to know such one-sided sadness."

"Foolish wizard! You're willing to sacrifice countless others just to escape your own sorrow?!" Caliburn said.

After that conversation, Sonic and Ruby perform a super-fast Soul Surge attack on Merlina, weakening her to the point for one last attack. The D-Avengers come back together to perform their ultimate attack. "It's over now." Sonic declared as they all fly back, gathering distance from them to Merlina. Sonic then points at Merlina before surrounding him and Team RWBY in a golden light. He then thrusts Excalibur directly at Merlina, with him and the team being enveloped in a golden energy in a shape of a meteor that pierces through Merlina, finishing her.

"There's nothing Excalibur can't cut through." Caliburn stated.

The team then looks back as Merlina's form starts to explode. "Aaaaaaaah! But, I…I…Aaaaaaaah!" The team gives each other a congratulatory thumbs up before leaving the dark dimension.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **BGM-Sonic and the Black Knight OST-Live Life: Merlina and Sonic**

The heroic saviors, now depowered, arrive back at the destroyed Camelot Castle, where they see a defeated Merlina on her knees.

"Merlina…" Sonic started talking. "Every world has its end; all friendships have their ends. I know that's kinda sad, but…"

Ruby started to speak, "But that doesn't mean we can't try to reconcile, try to form an even stronger friendship."

Sonic slowly picks up flower from the ground. "That's why we gotta live life to the fullest in the time we have." He then gives Merlina the flower. "At least, that's what we figure."

Merlina kindly takes the flower from Sonic and holds it close to herself. "Grandfather…"

Just then, Caliburn, Nimue, the Knights of the Round Table and the apprentices approach the group.

"Well done, Avenging Knights." Percival complemented him.

"Hey, if it wasn't for you guys we would've never won." Yang said.

"Thank you, guys." Blake said.

"You can say that again." Caliburn said.

"Well then, we won't!" Weiss joked, which caused all of them to laugh.

"To think…King Arthur was but an illusion!" Gawain said.

"The Knights of the Round Table must now disband." Lancelot said.

This news worried their apprentices. "But, Sir Lancelot! I still haven't finished my training." Arc told him.

"I've already taught you everything you need to know. Now go master them, if you want to be the ultimate knight." Lancelot told him.

"Okay." Arc replied.

Nikos approached him, "Come on Arc. I can help you continue your training."

"Uh…you sure?"

"Of course. I'm sure I can learn a few things from you too." Nikos flirted with the blond knight, causing Arc to blush. Sonic noticed this but decided not to say anything.

Lie and Valkyrie walked up to Gawain and Percival. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Lie asked them.

Gawain nodded, "Yes. I'm sure you two have grown strong enough to handle anything on your own now." He told him.

"Always make sure to use your skills to help the innocent, no matter where you go." Percival told them.

"Aye aye, Sir Percival." Valkyrie said with a salute, which Lie nodded in agreement.

 **BGM End**

Weiss approached Percival, "So what are the Knights of the Round Table going to do?"

"I don't know exactly." She replied. "Without a King, we're sort of lost."

What foolishness is this?" Caliburn asked.

 **BGM-Sonic and the Black Knight OST-Denouement: The True King Arthur**

Nimue agrees with this, "I'll say."

"Hm? What are you saying, then?" Percival asked them, confused.

"Have you forgotten who I am? I am the sacred sword Caliburn! I am the one who decides who is worthy of the crown!" Caliburn said.

"So, who would that be?" Ruby asked.

Yang smirked, "I think I know who it is."

"Huh?"

All of them then looks at Sonic. "So, then…?" Lancelot started looking at Sonic strangely.

"You?" Gawain continued after Lancelot.

" _You_ are the one and true King Arthur!?" The Knights of the Round Table said in unison.

This cause Sonic to confusingly point to himself, "Who, me?"

"Well, you are the one who pulled out Caliburn." Blake reminded him with a smile on her face as she sees the all three knights and their apprentices bow down to him.

"Huh? Hey, cut that out!" Sonic told them.

Team RWBY decided to laugh at Sonic's dispense. "Man, looks someone doesn't like being King." Yang deviously smirked at the confused hedgehog knight.

"Well that's great and all, but how are we going to get back home?" Ruby asked her team.

"Don't worry. Remember, we still have our inter-dimensional transport watches. We'll be home in…" Weiss stops as they look at their broken watches. " _Or s_ tay here forever."

"I believe I can help you guys get back home." Merlina spoke up. "It's the least I could do for all the trouble I've caused."

"That's sweet. Thank you, Merlina." Ruby said.

"It might take me some time since I used up so much power in the battle. So, can you guys wait a bit longer?" Merlina asked them.

The team looks back at Sonic who is still confused of being king. "We can probably stay a bit longer." Ruby said.

"Just so we can continue laughing at this beautiful moment here." Yang said, with all five girls enjoying themselves with a good laugh now that the world is at peace.

 **BGM End**


	12. Epilogue: Side Story

_Epilogue: Side Story_

 **New York**

It's been a day since Sonic and Team RWBY saved the world of Camelot. They find themselves back at New York to enjoy the rest of their summer vacation, sitting at a Burger King with two of their other friends, Amy Rose and the Peter Parker they know and love, with the two silently listening to Sonic's story of where they been lately.

 **BGM-Sonic and the Black Knight OST-The King's Peril**

"…So yeah, that's what happened." Sonic said after finishing his story. "To think we were called in to be part of the Tale of King Arthur. But I gotta tell ya, it was no picnic."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" The pink hedgehog asked.

"What, all the action? All the excitement down to the wire?" Sonic responded.

"Hmph…"

"But man! Who'd have thought I was the real King Arthur?" Sonic said, just as Peter finished his coke.

"I find that hard to believe." says the kid with spider-powers and a spider-god living inside him, who also seems to not believe Sonic judging from his unamused, hideous facial expression.

"But it's true. I swear! Girls, back me up on this, would ya?" Sonic asked the girls after they finished their food.

"I don't remember going to Camelot." Ruby responded before turning to her other friends. "Do you guys?"

"Nope." Yang casually responded.

"Not really." Weiss calmly replied..

"Sonic, you sure you're not making this up?" Blake asked him.

"I'm not! You guys were there with me!" Sonic answered.

"You're just making up some lame excuse! You just forgot about our date!" Amy said, furiously.

"No, no! It's true, I tell ya!" Sonic swears until he sees her bring out the hammer. "Yikes! No Amy, wait! Put down that hammer!" He then starts to runs off.

"Hey! You get back here, Sonic! SO…NIC…!" Amy yelled as she chases the terrified, speeding Sonic across the city, leaving Team RWBY and Peter behind.

 **BGM End**

"You guys really went to Camelot, did you?" The boy asked them with a devious smirk, having a feeling they were lying when Sonic referred to them for help.

"Well, of course Pete." Ruby smiled . "We all agreed it would be fun to make fun of Sonic for a bit."

Peter laughed until he asked them another question. "So, the part about Sonic being King Arthur is actually true?"

"Apparently." Weiss answered him.

"Huh, how about that?" Peter said, taking another sip from his soda. "I thought you guys went back in time to a past version of Camelot, not into another dimension."

"Where did you get that idea from?" Ruby asked the brown-haired spider hero.

"Apparently, one time, Tony Stark told me he and Dr. Doom went back in time to Camelot together."

"Wait a minute. You mean THE Dr. Doom?!" Ruby asked him, standing up from her seat.

"Yep." Pete casually replied.

"Can't imagine how that turned out." Ruby said.

"I'm surprised you didn't come with us Peter." Blake said.

"Yeah, what was SO important that the great Peter Parker had to do that made him miss one of our best adventures yet?" Yang asked her busy boyfriend.

"Well, the GREAT Peter Parker was so busy dealing with J. Jonah Jameson all day, getting pictures of the AMAZING Spider-Man only so he can use those photos to get the public to hate him." Peter told her, taking another bite from his cheeseburger.

"Uh…even after you became an Avenger, he still tries to ruin your image." Weiss sighed while taking a sip from her drink.

"Gotta thank the Parker luck." He said until he gets an emergency NYPD radio frequency from his Webware.

 _'All units, the Rhino is attacking the Empire State University. I repeat, the Rhino is at ESU.'_

"Well, duty calls." Peter said, making sure no one is looking so he could mentally reveal his nanotech Spider-Man costume. "So, you girls want to help me tangle the Rhino before we hit the beach?" He asked them.

"Sure, I'm game!" Ruby said as they all gather their things. "We should call Sonic about this too."

Spidey checks his Webware to get a location on Sonic. "It looks like we won't have to. It would seem that Amy is chasing him down to where the Rhino is at." He said, turning it off. "So how about we get there before he steals all the fun, shall we?"

"Yeah, let's go guys!" Ruby shouted as they all head towards ESU.


End file.
